Symphonie: Le cœur maudit de l’ombre
by Tri-Ni Sette01
Summary: Simfonia, resuena en el silencio del resplandor. Un corazon que se niega ha dejar de latir, la oscuridad que anhela encontrar un nuevo sucesor, aquella maldad nacida de la luz. Pero, que haras cuando ya no puedes escuchar los latidos de tu corazon?
1. La livraison au prince noir d’Britannia

Prologue:

Avertissements, la livraison au prince noir d'Britannia

El palacio imperial de Britania, en Japón, o como ellos lo nombraban, Área 11 era un caos total en esos momentos, no hacia mucho que un comunicado urgente desde la misma Britania había llegado provocando el mayor de los nervios dentro de los príncipes herederos residentes en ese momento.

La segunda princesa Cornellia V'Britannia había sido la primera en recibir el comunicado, inmediatamente convoco a reunión a sus dos hermanos, el segundo príncipe Schneizel V'Britannia, y la tercera princesa Euphemia V'Britannia, desde entonces se hallaban reunidos en lo que era el salón del concejo.

Ese comunicado tenía en cuenta el daño que causaría si se revelaba al público, y justamente eso era lo que estaban discutiendo en aquellos momentos, pues de un modo otro necesitaría la ayuda de los medios para poder resolverlo. Claro siempre y cuando los tres príncipes se creyeran primero, lo que ese trozo de papel decía.

-imposible, esto debe ser una broma de muy mal gusto, y en cuanto me entere de quien esta detrás de todo esto, juro que lo va ha pagar muy caro.

-Cornellia Nee-sama, por favor cálmate, estoy segura que debe haber una explicación para todo esto, los altos mandos no jugarían con algo como esto, Schneizel, que opinas?

-no tengo mucho que decir al respecto Euphi, simplemente debemos esperar una corroboración de parte del concejo en Britania.

-no puedo creer que nuestro imperio de pauta ha creerse unas simples palabras que no son mas que un simple pedazo de papel sin importancia, y mas aun cuando estos terroristas exigen la inmediata entrega de uno de nosotros.

-Lo se, Cornellia, es inaudito que lo planteen tan siquiera, pero estoy seguro que nuestro padre no permitirá tal atrocidad, sea uno de nosotros u otro de nuestros hermanos, jamás lo concebirá tan siquiera.

Sin embargo aquella reunión quedaría suspendida debido a la brusca intromisión de un mensajero, el cual justo en ese momento abría las puertas de aquel salón de reuniones estrepitosamente, quien a considerar por el estado de frenesí en el que se encontraba, indicaba que algo de suma importancia había ocurrido.

-Sus altezas, lamento mucho irrumpir, pero ruego que ustedes me acompañen al centro de comunicaciones del palacio, hay algo urgente que deben ver.

Ante esto los tres príncipes presentes se miraron entre si, disponiéndose a abandonar aquella habitación, tomando dirección rumbo a el centro de comunicaciones, fuera lo que fuese que se transmitía en ese momento, era algo que podría traer caos en la situación actual. En aquel momento el pensamiento que mas predominaba en los príncipes que debido a la situación aquello que concerniera ha su actual adversario Zero, quedaba relegado, la solución al actual conflicto necesitaba de su completa atención, el resto podía esperar, para bien o para mal.

Se negaban a creer que desatarían un conflicto de tal magnitud por el simple hecho de poder, o acaso la verdadera razón era el control del Sakuradite? el presentimiento que tenia en ese momento el príncipe Schneizel, indicaba que era algo peor, mucho peor.

En el mismo momento en la academia Ashford, todo parecía transcurrió como un día normal, bueno tan normal como la presidenta Milly permita que transcurra.

-Lelouch, regresa en este instante.- gritaba un chica de cabellos rubios que corría por el campus de la academia, mientras que alguien detrás de un edificio observaba como esta se perdía en uno de los pasillos de la misma.

-no estoy loco presidenta, así que si me disculpa tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer, que estar perdiendo mi tiempo en los ridículos eventos en los cuales me incluyes- diciendo eso dio media vuelta; cuando repentinamente alguien puso una mano sobre su hombro, acto que hizo que este se tensara de inmediato creyéndose atrapado por la presidenta que al final lo había descubierto.

No hizo movimiento alguno, mientras se resignaba interiormente de su suerte y del fatídico día que le esperaba, y aparte claro intentaba no mostrase nervioso, sin embargo…

-Lelouch- llamo una voz varonil que de inmediato le hizo dar un suspiro de alivio, pues la reconoció como la voz de su mejor amigo.

Dio media vuelta sobre si, y dando de lleno con aquella mirada color miel que le observaba divertido y con un deje de burla en sus ojos.

-Por Dios Suzaku, no te enseñaron a que no debes andar dando sustos a la gente- exclamo mientras soltaba el aire que había retenido- y deja de reírte, quieres?- agrego

-pero si no me estoy riendo Lelouch- contesto Suzaku, sin embargo sonreía de medio lado -perdona no quería asustarte, dime Lelouch que haces?

-nos es obvio Suzaku?- respondió un poco irritado mientras observaba los alrededores.

-anda, no te enojes con migo, yo no tengo la culpa de que la presidenta quiera tenerte de nuevo como conejillo de indias.

-ya vez que sabes, no se para que me preguntas.-contesto mientras recuperaba su orgulloso porte y caminaba un poco mas confiado seguido claro de Suzaku que sonreía a su lado

Mientras decían esto iban caminando despreocupadamente a través del pequeño bosque que había en la academia. Pero no tardo mucho en escuchar como una voz muy femenina y que siempre que la escuchaba le crispaba los nervios le llama mas cerca de lo que ha el le hubiese gustado.

-Lelouch!!- gritaba la presidenta

-hay no, hoy debí haberme reportado enfermo.- se reprendía Lulu, mientras pensaba en correr o darse por vencido y ceder a la petición de su presidenta.

Pero no le dieron tiempo de pensar como actuar, ya que en cuestión de segundos sintió como le levantaban y le lanzaban al interior de un arbusto cercano, estrellando de paso, toda su querida nariz en la tierra del jardín. De inmediato se levanto del suelo sosteniendo su mal trecha y desafortunada nariz, que había tenido el privilegio de ser la primera en impactar contra el suelo.

-pero que rayos te pasa Suza…- no pudo terminar la frase ya que el aludido le empujo nuevamente al interior del arbusto.

-que haces? Quieres que te descubra?- fue todo lo que respondió mientras le daba la espalda y le empujaba dentro del arbusto

El pobre de Lelouch quien nuevamente había dado contra el suelo, solo podía balbucear ya que un poco de tierra y muchas hojas le atorzonaban junto con las pocas palabras que querían salir de su boca.

-ahora guarda silencio que ahí viene.- advirtió, su "mejor amigo"

Justamente en ese momento, la presidente Milly se aproximaba hasta el lugar en donde extrañamente Suzaku… hablaba con un Arbusto?

-Suzaku, que haces?- pregunto al verle

-Presidenta, como esta?- dijo mientras se ponía de pie, y saludaba cortésmente ha Milly.

-por que hablabas con el arbusto?- pregunto nuevamente

-que, yo? Hablando con el arbusto?-pregunto haciéndose el inocente- que va presidenta yo no estaba hablando con el arbusto.- contesto mientras sudaba esperando que no hubiese descubierto ha Lelouch

-a no? Entonces que hacías?- pregunto aun intrigada

-he, yo? Pues…pues yo… buscaba… buscaba algo, si eso es.- respondió lo primero que le vino a la mente.

-en serio, y que buscabas?- inquirió nuevamente

-que? Que buscaba? Yo buscaba, buscaba…

-hoy estas mas raro que nunca Suzaku kun, pero bueno no importa, Suzaku kun, no has visto a Lulu?

-a Lelouch?

El aludido aun oculto dentro de los arbustos, guardaba el mayor silencio posible, sin embargo le estaba siendo un poco difícil, ya que una pequeña abeja le estaba causando, pequeños estragos en su ya desafortunada nariz.

-pues no, no lo he visto en toda la mañana.

- en serio? Y yo que tenia la esperanza de que tu supieras en donde estaba, creo que no podre verlo con el traje que le espera en la sala del consejo. Bueno, ni modo seguiré buscando un rato mas, si lo ves por favor dile que lo estoy buscando, de acuerdo?

-claro, yo se lo digo.

Pero justo en el momento en que Milly daba la vuelta para alejarse, un estornudo proveniente del arbusto le hizo detenerse.

-mm?- miro sobre su hombro Milly, mientras dentro del arbusto Lelouch hacia lo posible por contener un segundo estornudo.

-Salud, Suzaku, nos vemos- y nuevamente corrió en dirección contraria a la que venia.

-he gracias, supongo.- espero unos segundos mas mientras la presidenta se perdía en la distancia y le despedía con la mano para luego ayudar ha Lelouch.

-Lelouch, ya puedes salir, Lelouch?- pregunto nuevamente mientras comenzaba ha buscar a su amigo.

De la nada y dándole un buen susto salió Lelouch, del arbusto, claro el susto fue menor, pero en cuanto Suzaku se fijo un poco mas en el aspecto de su querido amigo, fue cuando noto la peculiares fachas que este tenia, y por lo tanto no pudo evitar reírse en su propia cara.

-y tu de que te ríes ahora?- le decía mientras el mismo se quitaba el polvo del uniforme y las cuantas hojas de su cabello- para que sepas es tu culpa de que tenga este aspecto.

-jaja, pero no puedes negar jaja, que te salvaste de la presidenta jaja, gracias a mi.

-cosa que te agradezco, pero lo que no te agradezco es el golpe que tengo en mi nariz ni el sabor a tierra en mi boca.

-ok, ok, esta bien, ya no me rio, pero aun así, me debes una Lelouch.

-intentare recordarlo.

Justo en ese momento Shirley se apresuraba en su dirección corriendo tan rápido como podía, parecía estarlos buscando.

-Lelouch, Suzaku, que bueno que los encuentro.

-antes que nada dime que no te ha enviado la presidenta- le interrumpió Lelouch.

-sabes Lelouch, te has vuelto bastante paranoico- hablo su amigo que le miraba de una manera un tanto divertida.

-dime eso cuando la presidenta te persiga ha ti para proponerte otra loca idea que tenga que ver con tigo.

-calma Lelouch, la presidenta no me ha enviado, es por otra cosa que vengo.

-bien, entonces dime a que vienes Shirley san?- sonrió Suzaku mientras observaba a su amigo proferir su mal humor en murmullos mientras se sacudía las hojas y tierra de su alguna vez impecable uniforme.

-ha es verdad, el decanato ha ordenado que nos reunamos en el gimnasio, al parecer hay algo que debemos ver, una transmisión desde el imperio Británico.

Cuando los dos escucharon eso se petrificaron en el acto, Suzaku no supo como reaccionar, pues sabia de ante mano lo que significaba para su amigo, por lo cual lo único que atino a hacer es ver como el rostro de Lelouch pasaba de esa frustrante expresión de "por que a mi" a una mas seria, hasta cierto punto mas temible, pues el brillo de los ojos de Lelouch se perdía cada vez que alguien mencionaba en su presencia el tan glorioso imperio Británio, el mismo cuando estaban a solas conversando; se aseguraba de nunca mencionarlo en su presencia, pues ya conocía la reacción, hasta cierto punto el no percibía odio, ni enojo en los ojos de su amigo, mas bien percibía nostalgia, decepción y hasta cierto punto dolor y tristeza, que el príncipe se encargaba muy bien de ocultar tras una mascara de frialdad y rencor.

-y que tenemos que ver nosotros en todo eso?- pregunto fríamente y con arrastre en su voz, Lelouch, cosa que desconcertó realmente ha la pobre de Shirley quien no tenia la menor idea de nada.

-pues al ser parte del concejo de estudiantes, es nuestro deber estar presentes y dar la pauta del buen ejemplo- soltó de lleno Shirley.

Sin mediar mas palabras, Lelouch, con cierto recelo, comenzó a caminar rumbo a la dirección señalada, sin embargo a medio camino se detuvo y giro sobre si, para luego caminar en dirección contraria.

-que haces?- se atrevió a preguntar Shirley.

-no es obvio, voy a "mi casa". -dijo mientras señalaba una majestuosa residencia no muy lejos de ahí.

-ya, lo se, pero por que, no nos ibas ha acompañar?- pregunto nuevamente.

-claro que los voy ha acompañar estaría mal visto que el vice-presidente del concejo se ausentara de un llamado de tal índole, por lo cual también se vería de mal gusto que el mismo asistiera al llamado en estas ropas.- dijo mientras observaba en si lo sucio que estaba su uniforme- voy ha mi casa ha cambiarme, luego los alcanzo.- dijo mientras seguía con su camino.

-era mi imaginación, o Lelouch estaba molesto?- dijo mientras miraba

-digamos que hoy no es su día- menciono por lo bajo mientras alentaba ha Shirley ha seguir con su paso, y miraba sobre su hombro como su compañero caminaba irritado rumbo ha su hogar.

Por su parte, Lelouch sabe que lo único que busca es un escape momentáneo a todo lo que en ese momento siente, le duele todo, y a la vez no siente nada, cada vez que el Sacro Imperio Británio es pronunciado delante de el, ya no sabe que sentir, es una mezcla de emociones de por si extrañas, pero sin embargo, ha jurado sobre su propia tumba encontrar al responsable de la muerte de su madre, y no descansara hasta hacerlo, no importándole el precio que tenga que pagar, ni lo que después le acaecerá.

-itai- en reflejo cierra su ojo izquierdo, nuevamente esa punzada le atormenta, lleva aquejándole mas de tres semanas, y se agrava cada que piensa en su venganza y la ira se apodera de el, mientras el resto del tiempo parece estar normal, ya que mientras esta con sus amigos, y aun cuando ocupa el Geass mismo para salvarse de algo, no parece molestarle. Pero ahora se intensificaba, como clara advertencia que debía calmar sus pensamientos y de una buena vez preguntarle ha CC el por que de ese dolor en su ojo, ya que estaba seguro que algo tenia que ver el Geass en ello, aunque aun no le demostraran lo contrario.

-Estoy en casa- dijo mas por inercia que por esperar que alguien le contestase, pues sabia perfectamente bien que ni Nunally ni Sayoko san estaban dentro de la casa, a lo mucho CC pero estaba mas que seguro que andaba a sus anchas dentro del campus académico.

Sin tardar mas tiempo recorrió el camino que lo conducía a su cuarto, una vez adentro abrió su armario y selecciono un uniforme limpio, procedió a cambiarse, mas le valía, apresurar su cometido antes de que su loca presidenta y amiga se le ocurriera sacarlo a medio cambio de ropa.

Además entre mas rápido terminara con ese anuncio Británico, mas rápido recobraría su indiscutible humor, y sobre todo, mas rápido podría comenzar a detallar los planes que como Zero había ya comenzado.

Mientras ajustaba los últimos botones de su uniforme, procedía ha dejar el sucio en el cesto para eso designado. Nuevamente recorrió los desolados pasillos de su hogar, para luego cerrar tras de si nuevamente las puertas de la entrada principal, y caminar a paso seguro por el jardín que le llevara hasta el gimnasio donde lo esperaban.

Ya una vez a las puertas del recinto no podía ni mas que guardar apariencias ante lo, que muy posiblemente le causaría un gran dolor de cabeza, seria dicho en aquel momento por su "querido padre" a nivel mundial.

La transmisión estaba por comenzar cuando el llego hasta los lugares reservados para el consejo de estudiantes, inmediatamente, Suzaku y Milly ocuparon los puestos vacíos ha su lado, tenia la extraña sensación de que era una nuda forma de decirle que le apoyaban en ese momento, al lado de Suzaku, tomo puesto Shirley al lado de ella, Rivals, por su parte, del lado de la presidenta estaban Kallen y Nina, quienes por lógica precedían la formación del comité estudiantil.

La señal de transmisión indico que el anuncia daría inicio, por lo que de forma aburrida, y muy desinteresada, miro en dirección a la pantalla situada delante de el, a la espera de ver el perverso rostro de su padre, sin embargo para sorpresa de todos los ahí presentes no era el emperador de Britania quien daba el anuncio, sino mas bien un hombre completamente desconocido, alguien que debido al escudo rasgado de Britannia, se declaraba como su enemigo acérrimo.

Sus rasgos característicos lo denotaban como una persona de rasgos Arios, sin embargo su forma de hablar el japonés era sorprendente, estaba claro que quien fuese el que se oponía al imperio, tenia seguridad en sus acciones.

-pero que rayos significa esto?- balbuceaban algunos dentro de aquel salón.

-no era el emperador quien hablaría?- preguntaban otros.

-esto debe ser una broma de mal gusto- decían por lo bajo los mas cercanos al concejo.

De repente antes de que la transmisión iniciara, con todo el porte que siempre había demostrado, siendo uno de los más respetado miembros del consejo, y ganándole en iniciativa a la presidenta del consejo, el mismo Lelouch se puso de pie delante de todo el alumnado ahí reunido, y miro sobre su hombro; y sin siquiera alzar su voz, sin siquiera mediar palabra alguna, todo el alumnado cayo, guardo silencia ante la mirada tan fría que su querido vicepresidente les enviaba, de algún modo todos supieron que ese no era el mismo que les sonreía cada que los veía por los pasillos de Ashford, por lo cual callaron ante el.

Ante esto y preocupados por el actual estado que presentaba Lelouch, la misma Milly se puso de pie y le encaro como solo ella sabia hacerlo, por su parte Lelouch mantuvo la mirada y al ver que este no sedería ante la suplica silenciosa de la presidenta por calmarlo, por lo cual Suzaku también le llamo a sentarse, cayendo en cuenta de la situación, recupero la compostura, guardo asiento mientras la transmisión iniciaba, no sabia por que, pero tenia un mal presentimiento, a lo que vendría tras ese anuncio.

Fue así, que la transmisión, que era observada tanto en el palacio imperial Britannio de Japón, como en la academia dio inicio:

-"Este es un mensaje dirigido a su excelencia el Emperador Charles D'Britannia, sumo poderío del Sacro Imperio Britannio, es una advertencia, no una amenaza, por la cual nosotros que nos hacemos llamar ALBION, hacemos nuestro llamado, ha todos y cada uno de los miembros de la familia imperial y todos aquellos que durante los últimos tiempos han desvalorado a las personas por no ser nobles nacidos bajo la protección de Britannia "- hablo aquel hombre que en ningún momento dejo de sonreír de una forma bastante arrogante.

-"y es por ello que en este día, nosotros nos proclamamos en contra de su Imperio, nuestras acciones han comenzado, y en sus manos Príncipes y Princesas estará la salvación de muchas personas devotas a su Imperio, Respondan a nuestras demandas, y podrán mantener un poco mas la absurda paz que proclaman."- concluyo aquel hombre

Todos aquellos que escuchaban atentos aquel llamado, no creían lo que estaban proclamando, nadie, absolutamente nadie que en el pasado, presente o futuro ha excepción de Zero se había atrevido ha levantar su mano en contra del mismo Imperio.

-pero como se atreven- bramo por lo bajo el Príncipe.

-serán malditos- le apoyo Cornellia

-One sama, nee sama- hablo preocupada Euphy.

-sea lo que sea nuestro padre no lo permitirá, el nunca lo aprobara- afirmo con seguridad Schneizel, sin embargo, el y sus hermanas no sabían que lo que pronto desataría el comunicado del enemigo era algo que ni ellos estaba preparados para escucharlo.

De vuelta ha la academia, todos esperaban expectantes que hicieran su declaración, al mismo tiempo que las cadenas televisivas ordenaban el cese de transmisiones, sin embargo la orden llego demasiado tarde, justamente en ese momento ALBION hacia sus peticiones, que a cualquiera en la situación de la nobleza Británia y sus allegados helaría la sangre.

-"deberán saber que en estos momento tres de los principales aviones imperiales, están en nuestras manos, junto a ellos 136 diplomáticos, militares y nobles, y 53 civiles, los cuales sabrán que de estos últimos la mayoría son niños que viajaban rumbo a la Área 11"- en cuanto fue anunciado esto, se pudo sentir la tensión en el ambiente, todos se preguntaban la razón de este secuestro, Rehenes Políticos, pero, por que? Para que?

-"La negociación es simple, nuestra petición es tan solo una, por lo tanto no debe costarles demasiado cumplirla"- mientras decía esto, el hombre levantaba una mano y alzaba un dedo en señal de que solo pedía una cosa.-"Una cosa, nada mas exigimos, un trato bastante desigual para cualquiera, pero solo una cosa queremos."-decía mientras sonreía con malicia- "o mas bien debería decir a una persona"

En el momento que dijo eso, en todos aquellos lugares donde presenciaban dicha transmisión, no se hicieron esperar las reacciones de la gente, estaba claro que seria un alto mandatario, pero solo esperaban que no fuesen ha llegar demasiado lejos, la vida de 189 personas pendía de una sola, por lo que en el momento en que continuo la transmisión, el ambiente de inmediato se tenso.

-"en una persona descansa el futuro de nuestros preciados rehenes, entreguen lo que queremos y ellos regresaran ha salvo a sus casa, no lo entreguen en la fecha estipulada y comenzaremos ha jugar con el destino de cada uno de ellos"- ante esas palabras todos se tensaron, acaso eso significaba que…

-"pero no se preocupen tendrán 72 hrs para darme una respuesta, claro que después de ese tiempo no habrá negociación que valga, queridos príncipes Británios, este es un mensaje directo para su queridísimo padre, y para cada uno de los miembros de la corte, es simple lo que pedimos, nada que el sacrificio de una persona no pueda remediar"- una pausa dramática, fue insertada por aquel hombre, los nervios y las tensiones de toda el Área 11 podía percibirse, hasta que finalmente la petición fue hecha a nivel nacional.

-pero que rayos brama este tipo- dijo entre dientes el segundo príncipe.

-su lengua es tan venenosa como la de una serpiente- apoyo Cornellia

-"estoy seguro que los príncipes ya saben de nuestra petición, ya que ellos sabían de ante mano nuestra demanda y la situación de dichos rehenes, depende en totalidad del emperador y su ultima palabra, solo esperemos que este sea en beneficio de su amado pueblo, un hombre que no tiene escrúpulos ni le duele su corazón en el momento de entregar a su joven heredero junto a su convaleciente hermana, a una nación enemiga en calidad de rehenes políticos, no debe serle difícil conceder la humilde petición de un servidor"

-Lelouch- llamo por lo bajo Suzaku, pues de todos los que saben la historia, el es quien sabe mejor que nadie cuan ciertas son esas palabras y cuan golpe bajo fue para su amigo oírlas de un desconocido.

-no lo hará, no puede hacerlo, no debe- repetía en Shock Lulu, mientras miraba desconcertado la pantalla.

-Lelouch…

-dime que no dirá lo que yo creo que dirá, dime que no revelara mi secreto- rogo Lelouch a su amigo, mientras buscaba una falsa tranquilidad en el apoyo de su compañero.

-Lelouch…- no supo que mas decir, la verdad, no sabia que decir, ver aquellos ojos llenos de frustración en Lelouch le daban una extraña sensación, le ponían intranquilo.

Estaba acostumbrado a ver al Lelouch que conocía, recio, implacable, orgulloso y seguro de si, la persona que en ese momento dirigía su vista hacia el no era el Lelouch que conocía, de algún modo se sintió transportado a su infancia cuando lo conoció, esa mirada era la misma que en aquel entonces aquel niño venido del imperio Britannio ocultaba tras su mascara de orgullo. Se sentía mal de no poder dar palabras de apoyo a su amigo, deseaba poder decirle, que todo estaría bien, que no vivirían de nuevo aquellos sucesos, no aquellos que le marcaron el resto de la vida, a el y a la hermana de su amigo.

Por su parte Lelouch, ahora de diecisiete años, por segunda vez en su vida sentía al mundo venir sobre el, nuevamente sentía que aquello que ansiaba proteger con todas sus fuerzas nuevamente era expuesto, que la tranquilidad que hasta ahora había gozado y alcanzado con sacrificios y esfuerzos, que aquello que mas temía aun mas que la perdida de su identidad en contra de Zero, era evidenciada a costa de perderlo todo de nuevo, pero el siendo Lelouch Lamperouge, el Hijo de Marianne Lamperouge, y sobre todo defensor de la causa de los "eleven's" después de todo el era Zero, el principal enemigo de Britannia, y del emperador mismo no se rendiría ante esto, no cuando había llegado tan lejos.

Sin embargo en el fondo de su corazón anhelaba con todo su ser que sus amigos, compañeros y aquellos que conocieran su historia, dijeran que todo estaría bien, que no diría lo que el temía, lo deseaba de todo corazón, por primera vez después de la muerte de su madre, deseo no estar solo, no sentirse como se sentía en ese momento, no de nuevo como cuando tenia diez años de edad.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando aquel hombre hablo nuevamente, y nervioso Lelouch devolvió su atención al comunicado que aun no terminaba.

-"Entreguen a uno de ustedes, queremos a un príncipe imperial a cambio de los rehenes"- hablo aquel hombre- "entréguenlo en un plazo de 72 horas y todo saldrá bien. Si en ese plazo no se ha cumplido nuestra petición, aténganse a las consecuencias."- todos callaron ante tal petición, pero la transmisión no termino ahí, continuo con una especificación mas- "pero nuestra petición solo tiene un simple detalle, no queremos a cualquier príncipe, hay uno en especial que deben entregar, en 72 horas dicho príncipe debe estar en nuestras manos"- para luego agregar- "queremos al decimo séptimo heredero, el llamado Príncipe Negro, queremos a Lord Lelouch V'Britannia"

* * *

Hi, un placer saludar a las consagradas escritoras de esta categoria, si ya leyeron el capitulo, se daran cuenta que es una nueva version modificada de mi anterior fic, ya que debido a ciertos factores que anteriormente no tome en cuenta, me convenci que lo mejor era retirar mi fic, hasta poder actualizar y mejorar dicha version. Por ello este prologo es casi identico al anterior.

Este es mi nuevo trabajo, y el día de hoy lo traigo ante ustedes para que sea nuevamente juzgado por ustedes; no deseo dar por perdida esta idea, no al menos sin antes luchar por ella... Asi que aqui esta, estoy convencida que gracias ha ustedes es que mjoro dia con dia, y espero que esta no sea la exepcion.

No les quito mas tiempo, espero les guste este fic, y cualquier sugerencia podeis hacerla con libertad, yo tomare medidas en el asunto, me despido, os deseo un buen dia.

_**Atte. Ariane de Virgo**_


	2. La dixseptième successeur vie!

_Sin embargo estoy conciente que muchas cosas se me pudieron pasar por alto, me disculpo si es asi; y aun espero que les guste este capitulo con todos los detalles y extras que se los presento._

_Agradesco firmemente el apoyo brindado por todos ustedes que aun asi no puedo conocerlos todos, pero se tomaron la molestia de leer el cap. por ello y por ustedes es que traigo la continuacion._

_Agradesco en especial a:** Shadow Noir Wing,**_ _**Mythical Darkness**_**, ****Miku-holic****, ****E.BACKER****, ****Knight Kururugi****, ****la maga16****.** _Mil gracias, sus comentarios fueron de lo mejor, estoy muy feliz._

_Bueno no les quito mas tiempo y los dejo con el cap. que lo disfruten mucho, tanto como yo disfrute escribiendolo, hasta pronto_.

* * *

**_I_**

_**Confirmé, le dix-septième héritier vie!**_

-"_queremos al décimo séptimo heredero, el llamado Príncipe Negro, queremos a Lord Lelouch V'Britannia_"

Esas palabras aun retumbaban en su cabeza, aquel hombre, aquel que había puesto en peligro todo lo que protegió, a costa de sangre; sonreía, prepotente en la pantalla de aquel monitor, como sabiendo que ante ese comunicado había derrumbado la tranquilidad que hasta esos momentos habían disfrutado.

-"Pueblo Britannio, el destino de los rehenes ya hace en las manos de un príncipe supuestamente muerto en la guerra de conquista a Japón, un príncipe que tras la guerra eligió el exilio junto con los Japoneses, aquel que fue considerado el mas cercano a suceder en el trono." -sonrió aquel hombre mientras se preparaba para dar su estocada final.

Se burlaba de todos, y cada uno de ellos, de los Britannios, de los Japoneses, del mundo entero que depende de Britannia; pero principalmente se burla de él quien confiaba ciegamente que, aparte de pocos allegados, nadie mas debería conocer la existencia del aun vivo Príncipe Lelouch V'Britannia.

Existencia que el mismo se había encargado de asesinar poco mas de siete años atrás; justamente en el momento en que la familia Ashford les brindaba su apoyo y el renunciaba a su apellido original para tomar el de su difunta madre.

Ahora por algo tan ridículo como lo era un atentado terrorista quedaba expuesto a la evidencia de ese devastador pasado; junto con ese apellido… que aun le perseguía… aun no se había rendido de querer alcanzarlo.

-"Lo mejor de esta situación, jóvenes príncipes, es que habrá una pronta reunión familiar, claro que muy corta pero habrá. Su querido hermano menor siempre estuvo oculto frente a ustedes oculto ante los ojos de toda la corte imperial resguardado en la seguridad de un país que no es el suyo, viviendo como cualquiera de la forma mas natural que pudiese… sin embargo siempre huyendo"- continuo

-"desde la guerra hasta la actualidad el hijo perdido de Britannia ha estado observando desde las sombras; aquel que puede ser la fuente de muchos cambios, aquel que puede dar un giro al curso de esta guerra, tan valioso como la vida de 189 personas… desterrado del imperio por su mismo padre- guardo silencio para luego…- o me equivoco, joven heredero?"- agrego-

-"si, en efecto, estoy consiente de que esta viendo este comunicado, ya que a nadie mas le interesa el hecho de que yo este a punto de revelar su secreto; 17o príncipe imperial ¿no debería dar fin ya ha esta farsa? Después de todo, sus hermanos han esperado siete largos años para verlo a usted y a su hermana, no los haga esperar mas tiempo y tampoco debe fallarles a las familias de los rehenes que están bajo nuestro control en este momento."

En su asiento Lelouch no podía hacer otra cosa mas que contener la ira, el odio y la impotencia que sentía en ese momento ante todos era un estudiante mas, pero ante la vista de ese despreciable hombre era el sucesor al trono imperial.

Ese hombre era alguien que conocía su situación actual, alguien que era un peligro para su existencia y quien muy probablemente supiera mas que ese secreto, estaba seguro que aquel hombre tenia en sus manos el poder para revelar que el no solo era Príncipe de Britannia, sino que era el principal enemigo del imperio… que el era Zero.

Pero… ¿Cómo ese hombre pudo saberlo? ¿Quien de los que le conocen pudo traicionarlo? ¿Quien había informado ha esta persona de sus mas grandes secretos? ¿Kirihara? ¿Kyoto?, ¿China? O acaso ¿él había sido tan descuidado que les dio la más mínima oportunidad de vigilarlo y descubrirlo por sus propios medios?

No, imposible, eso era algo que no podía ser cierto. Sin embargo… entonces ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Quién?

-"Lord Lelouch V' Britannia… a llegado el tiempo de abandonar las sombras y mirar nuevamente la luz del sol"- ante este comentario, Lelouch se vio obligado nuevamente ha mirar al frente de la pantalla, no podía darse el lujo de perder la poca concentración y serenidad que le quedaban, por Dios el era Zero sus estrategias siempre le habían salvado, no podía permitir que ahora su verdadera identidad invadiera su mente en un momento tan crucial.

Esto no podía estar pasando no después de tanto tiempo ¿por que simplemente no le dejaron muerto? vivir en esa vida falsa que junto a su hermana compartía; era todo lo que necesitaba y quería proteger. Ahora con cada palabra pronunciada por aquel hombre, se derrumbaba.

-"regresa al hogar que siete años atrás te rechazo a las personas que culpas por la muerte de tu madre, a los responsables de arruinar la vida de tu hermana. Acude a aquellos que desearon tu muerte cuando tu solo deseabas su vida regresa a darles las gracias por permitir que tu vida se convirtiera en el infierno en cual vives, por dejar nacer la maldad de lo que antes solo era bondad"

-Nunnally - era todo lo que podía decir si el era descubierto, su hermana también, su vida seria nuevamente un caos como hace siete años cuando llego ha Japón. Sin embargo en esta ocasión corría el riesgo de ser separado de su hermana la única persona por la que luchaba, por la que se había manchado las manos de sangre en el pasado y estaba dispuesto ha hacerlo en el futuro.

-"regresa a la vida para el propósito original por el cual existías y por lo menos salva un poco del honor de la derrumbada idea de Britannia. Ser juzgado ahora, te dará la pauta para ser quien juzgue en el futuro…o ¿me equivoco joven príncipe?"

-Nunnally- entre dientes pronunciaba el nombre de su hermana, quería salir corriendo rumbo a casa tomar sus cosas y las de su hermana y desaparecer nuevamente de la vida de todos los que le conocieron. Si necesitaba morir para que su hermana estuviese ha salvo lo haría, moriría cuantas veces fuese necesario borraría su existencia y la de su hermana huirían hasta donde el imperio mismo no pudiese alcanzarlos y desde ahí llevar a cabo la destrucción del Imperio Britannio.

-"Eres el hijo de Charles D Britannia, y la séptima emperatriz de Britannia, estaré esperando vuestra decisión Lord Lelouch V'Britannia o debería decir mejor… Lord Lelouch Lamperouge"

Estas ultimas palabras fueron las que se oyeron resonar por todos los lugares que hasta ese momento estaban escuchando aquel comunicado, después de esto la señal se dio por perdida el estupor era demasiado en aquel instante; Lelouch que antes esas ultimas palabras se había puesto de pie no pudo hacer mas que mirar con espanto como todas las miradas del alumnado completo de la academia Ashford se ubicaban sobre el.

-El vicepresidente es…-iniciaron una pregunta entre el alumnado

-… él Príncipe Lelouch V'Britannia?- se escucho una pregunta al azar.

-¿No se suponía que debería estar muerto? ¿Por que murieron en la guerra, no?- pregunto otro.

-pues si lo tienes frente a tus ojos, supongo que no, a menos que durante todo este tiempo estuviésemos viendo a un fantasma.

-debe ser una broma.

-Presidenta ¿que significa esto? Explíquenos ¿que quiere decir que el vicepresidente sea un príncipe? ¿Es una broma del consejo?

-Lelouch V' Britannia debería estar muerto, si tu eres ese príncipe entonces ¿quien es Lelouch Lamperouge?

-habla, desmiente que nos has engañado todo este tiempo.

Esos eran los primeros comentarios que bombardeaban a la derrumbada persona frente ha ellos, comentarios que no podía responder, que no quería responder; Nunca.

-Lelouch, vamos diles que tu no eres ese príncipe muerto, que todo es un error- hablo Rivals mientras le enfrentaba cara a cara.

-yo…- retrocedió dos pasos, había estado en situaciones donde la presión le superaba pero nunca había sucumbido ante ella no como ahora; el peso de decir la verdad a aquellas personas que le habían apoyado en estos años era demasiado mas del que había imaginado; y no podía ya seguir mintiéndoles- yo…- dio otro paso vacilante hacia atrás pero al hacerlo sus ojos se enfocaron en Kallen y Nina que le miraban de igual manera casi podía jurar que sus ojos gritaban que desmintiera lo dicho… sin embargo el golpe de la realidad le llego cuando Shirley lo enfrento.

-Tu no eres Lelouch V' Britannia, ¿verdad? Tu eres Lelouch Lamperouge nuestro vicepresidente, ¿verdad? Tu eres nuestro amigo no eres ese príncipe al que van ha entregar ¿verdad? ¡¿Verdad?!

-Shirley…

-¡¡Responde!!, Responde Lelouch, di que es un error, una mentira, di que tu nombre real es Lelouch Lamperouge, di que lo es… ya no nos mientas Lelouch, ya no- esto ultimo lo dijo mientras lloraba frente ha él.

Ver a esa persona derrumbarse por su causa, llorar por él… ¿era realmente lo que ellos merecían? ¿Él acaso podía considerarse su amigo engañándolos? ¿en verdad ellos merecían sufrir por su causa?

-lo siento Shirley… tienes razón- dijo por fin después de tanto tiempo, aun su mente estaba en caos total pero debido a la forma en que se dieron las circunstancias, ya había tomado una decisión.

-Lelouch Lamperouge es mi nombre- dijo finalmente, por un momento los ojos de Shirley se llenaron de una alegría sin comparación sin embargo Lelouch no había terminado de hablar- Al menos lo es desde hace siete años- continuo

-No te entiendo Lulu- afirmo una desconcertada Shirley.

-Lamperouge es el apellido de mi madre- explico- ella era la séptima emperatriz de Britannia, Marianne Lamperouge- comunico a los presentes; el silencio rodeo simplemente aquella declaración del joven príncipe el cual miraba con tristeza a su amiga- después de la guerra junto a Nunnally ambos adoptamos ese apellido.

-entonces… tu si eres…- Rivals no pudo concluir la frase, pues cayo sentado en la silla detrás de el.

-Lelouch V' Britannia es mi verdadero nombre- afirmo con la seguridad que solo el podía demostrar en esos momento mas, sin embargo por dentro la confusión el por venir y los miles de pensamientos he ideas le atropellaban en su cabeza.

Tanto Milly como Suzaku sabían cuan difícil había sido decir esas palabras para Lelouch, si al final después de todo ellos sabían mejor que nadie lo que el admitir esas palabras significaban, y sobre todo lo que le pesaba ha Lelouch el afirmarlas.

La academia completa parecía estar en shock, incluidos los maestros que se encargaban de mantener el orden y no era para menos no todos los días uno de tus compañeros o estudiante a tu cargo revela ser un príncipe supuestamente muerto siete años atrás, y menos si este era el más cercano al trono.

Sin tomarse las cosas demasiado rápido ni demasiado calmo procedió ha ubicarse frente ha Shirley, interiormente rogaba para poder mantener ha raya sus propias emociones, le ofreció su pañuelo para limpiar las lagrimas que nuevamente derramaba por él. Shirley aun en Shock por la confesión solo opto tomarlo como antes lo había hecho para luego mirar el rostro de Lelouch, el cual se negaba a mirarla a los ojos.

Sin decir nada mas en cuanto sintió que el pañuelo era retirado de sus manos se dispuso ha abandonar ese lugar, después de todo su único pensamiento ya hacía dirigido a una única persona Nunnally, debía pensar rápido, el shock no duraría para siempre, y estaba claro que la noticia de que él se encontraba oculto en la academia Ashford no tardaría de llegar a los medios, y al mismo tiempo a sus hermanos.

-Lelouch, espera- le llamo Suzaku, quien le siguió en ese momento, sin embargo se detuvo a pocos pasos ya que recordó que el consejo tendría mucho trabajo.- presidenta- llamo ha Milly.

-no te preocupes yo me encargare de todo esto, tu ve y síguelo asegúrate de que este bien, luego te alcanzo.

-Hai- tras esta afirmación Suzaku se hecho a correr con el propósito de alcanzar a Lelouch, confiaba plenamente que su condición física jugara de nuevo a su favor.

&

Por los jardines que conducían del principal recinto de enseñanza hasta el edificio que el ocupaba como hogar, corría apresurado para llegar ha esas puertas, cada una de las palabras pronunciadas en aquella ultima hora retumbaba en su cabeza, y pesaban también los cuestionamientos de los que hasta ahora eran sus amigos.

Las distintas preguntas sin respuesta que el mismo se formulaba le hacían nublar constantemente sus pensamientos, tropezar varias veces en el camino era muestra clara que no estaba en condiciones de hacer mas haya de lo que estaba en sus manos, estaba consiente que no podría formular un plan como el quisiera. A pesar de que el golpe de adrenalina aun recorría su cuerpo, este había demostrado en el pasado con reiteradas ocasiones que el esfuerzo físico no era su fuerte, y una vez mas lo demostraba, prontamente el aliento le falto al cruzar un puente en aquel camino, su vista se nublo momentáneamente, se vio obligado ha bajar el ritmo de su andar para poder tomar un respiro de aire y permitir que el oxigeno llagase hasta su cerebro, aunque tal vez ya fuera tarde para tomar acciones preventivas.

Sus piernas flaquearon al aproximarse ha un edificio, se vio en la necesidad de apoyare en la pared de este para no caer directo en el suelo, no podía correr mas, ni siquiera podía mantenerse en pie sin que le costara esfuerzo, la tensión y la adrenalina le estaban jugando una mala pasada a su cuerpo. Solo quedaba esperar a poder recuperarse o en dado caso y como ultima alternativa que pudiera recuperar el conocimiento y seguir por su propio pie su camino, Nunnally era primero, pero su estado físico no le permitía cumplir lo que mas anhelaba en ese momento.

-No deberías sobre-exigirte así, perderás el control del Geass ha este ritmo- le reprendió una voz en ese momento, la vista ya se le dificultaba enfocarla.

-no tengo tiempo que perder, lo sabes tan bien como yo, o acaso no escuchaste las ultimas noticias- ironizo la voz al decir esto

-las escuche y de tu viva voz sin embargo, no es razón para que te expongas en el intento de llegar con tu hermana no le serás útil si llegas a perder el control en este momento.

-estoy consiente de ello, se perfectamente que no te beneficia el que me domine el Geass, no te preocupes cumpliré mi promesa hacia ti.

-Tonto, no me preocupa por el momento eso; si tienes razón no me beneficio en nada, sin embargo a pesar de que no soy tan humana como tu, también tengo reacciones que expreso de vez en cuando.

-como ahora?- pregunto con dificultad.

-mejor cállate y siéntate, no vez que no puedes mantenerte en pie.

-tu iniciaste.

-que no hables, te estoy diciendo… -dijo mientras le ayudaba a sentarse al mismo tiempo que miraba ha otro lado- sabes si comieras mejor y durmieras como se debe no tendrías estos contratiempos.

-no to…

-que guardes silencio solo escucha, estoy tratando de que recuperes parte de tu fuerza y al mismo tiempo de no dejarte solo, agrádeselo.

-…

-ahora pon atención, si? Bien, en efecto Lelouch, las cosas se complicaron, si, has tenido que revelar tu secreto, si, te persiguen, si, a tus ojos te parece que no hay salida posible en esta ocasión, pero, escucha, si la hay, solo debes pensar las cosas de otra forma, tu y yo sabemos perfectamente que hemos salido de peores, eres Lelouch, no en balde por algo te elegí para el contrato.- sonrió, extrañamente para Lelouch sonrió.

En esos momento Lelouch solo podía verla, ya que en efecto hablar solo traería mas problemas, por lo que internamente agradecía en silencio, a esa molestia que desde hace algunos meses entro a su vida.

- _supongo que es su forma de apoyarme, es verdad, aunque intente negarlo a pesar de todo CC ha estado ahí, juntos hemos luchado, y ahora no es diferente-_ pensó mientras observaba a la chica de cabello verde mirar el paisaje como si fuera lo mas interesante del mundo.

- la vida te da sorpresas en el momento menos pensado, descubres que ya no estas solo, que alguien esta a tu lado- agrego

Observo el rededor, con semblante sereno y luego regreso su mirada a Lelouch

- ahora es tiempo que te tranquilices y pienses con calma las cosas, yo no me iré, si necesitas descansar antes de ver a tu hermana aquí me quedare, aquí estaré cuando despiertes.

-CC - llamo a aquella joven que a la altura de sus ojos se había agachado para hacerle compañía.

Realmente esa chica podía darle sorpresas cuando menos las esperara, no todos tenían el don de tranquilizarlo a él cuando la situación le superaba, pero ella siempre había estado a su lado, entre las sombras, apoyándolo.

Se permitió cerrar por un instante los ojos, se permitió ser arrullado por la voz de aquella misteriosa sombra que siempre le acompaño; por un momento, se permitió ser un humano, por corto tiempo. Sintió el consuelo en cada palabra pronunciada, como desde hacia mucho tiempo no lo habían hecho, eran esas cosas, espontáneas, pequeñas, y raras de CC las que agradecía en silencio, y eran esas cosas, que le permitían sonreír en esos momentos.

-Lelouch!!- escucho el llamado de su nombre en voz de su mejor amigo, le escucho aproximarse a su ubicación actual.

-si quieres vete- dijo aun con los ojos cerrados, no podía verla en ese momento pero sentía su presencia frente ha el.

-te prometí quedarme hasta que te sintieras mejor, no tengo por que irme- contesto.

-pero Suzaku…

-viene, lo se, deberías dejar de preocuparte por pequeñeces, es mas recuerdo haberte dicho que dejaras de preocuparte en este momento, no nos ayuda en nada que te recuperes.

-de acuerdo…- solo por esta vez le daría la razón a su compañera- sabes ha veces dices cosas que valen la pena escuchar.

-y tu a veces piensas cosas que seria mejor escuchar.

&

-Lelouch, donde estas?- se preguntaba Suzaku al cruzar el puente que minutos antes su amigo había cruzado.- no pudiste correr tan rápido, si normalmente yo te gano.-se dijo a si mismo

Fue en ese momento en que cruzo en aquella esquina, y lo primero que sus ojos vieron fue ha Lelouch sentado en la sombra del edificio, a la vista de aquella extraña chica que le contemplaba mientras el solo asentía levemente.

-Lelouch!- asustado acorto los pasos que le dividían aun de su amigo.

-te dije que no estabas solo- fue todo lo que CC pronuncio mientras se levantaba y daba espacio ha Suzaku.

-Que paso?- pregunto mientras observaba como lentamente los ojos de Lelouch se abrían para verlo- estas bien?- se apresuro a preguntar.

-es mejor que no hable por el momento, aun estoy intentando hacer que recupere el aliento- interrumpió la voz de CC en respuesta a las preguntas de Suzaku.

-Que le paso? - Pregunto nuevamente, esta vez directamente ha CC.

-un desvanecimiento, es común si no te cuidas, y te esfuerzas demasiado.

-CC- reprendió Lelouch.

-Te dije que no hablaras. Lo que tengas que decirme te lo guardas para después.

-se conocen?- pregunto Suzaku ha la chica. Pues normalmente, si conocía muy bien ha Lelouch, sabia que no era de los que tuvieran tanta confianza con una extraña

-Digamos que el es un valioso compañero, y un gran amigo.- fue toda la respuesta de CC

-comprendo, mil gracias CC san, de no ser por ti, no se que le hubiera pasado ha Lelouch.

-Su bienestar es el mío, no hay nada que agradecer.

Suzaku no comprendió aquellas palabras sin embargo se tranquilizo al ver como Lelouch sonreía en respuesta a lo dicho por CC, por lo cual supuso que lo mejor era trasladarlo hasta la casa, ahí podría reponerse mejor.

-Lelouch, puedes moverte? te ayudare a llegar hasta la casa, apóyate en mi, si te sientes mal dímelo y nos detendremos

Solo un asentimiento recibió de Lelouch, por lo que se dispuso ha pasar el brazo derecho de este por su cuello y el izquierdo de él por su cintura para poder sostenerlo.

-te ayudo?- pregunto CC

-no hay problema, ya has hecho demasiado, no quiero quitarte mas de tu tiempo.

-Yo te lo decía por que al final los dos vamos al mismo destino, yo iba a la casa de Lelouch a descansar un poco en mi cuarto.

-Tu cuarto?!- pregunto sorprendido Suzaku. Para luego mirar directo ha Lelouch quien rodaba los ojos.

-CC- le reprendió nuevamente el aludido.

-Tarde o temprano se iba ha dar cuenta, además, que tiene de malo, si antes dormía contigo en tu cuarto.

-CC!!

-En su cuarto, dormías con el?

-Si, hasta hace unos dos meses que prefirió darme una habitación para mí.

-Lelouch?

-No preguntes Suzaku, simplemente no preguntes.- respondió ante tales cuestionamientos, por un momento no deseaba contestar preguntas ni que se le cuestionara, y mucho menos si esas preguntas eran referentes a la chica de cabellos verdes.

-De acuerdo…- dijo este no muy convencido mientras caminaban rumbo a la residencia Lamperouge.

Por otro lado en el Palacio de Britannia, tres príncipes intentaban darle sentido a las palabras escuchadas en aquella transmisión.

-Lamperouge?, el Apellido de la emperatriz Marianne? es raro, nadie fuera de la corte central, sabe de la existencia de ese apellido, la emperatriz renuncio a el cuando se caso con el emperador.- Comento Schneizel

- Schneizel Onne-sama, Coronelía Nee-sama. Creen que las palabras de esa persona sean ciertas, es decir que Lelouch y Nunnally estén vivos?

-se me dificulta mucho creer en las palabras de un sujeto que juega con las vidas de inocentes. Sin embargo…- Cornelia expreso sus propias dudas al respecto.

-entre sus palabras hay datos que solo estando vivo Lelouch podrían saberse, demasiada información que solo él podría haber dicho.- acoto Schneizel

-aun así, son palabras que ni el mismo Lelouch revelaría, no por voluntad propia.- comento Cornelia, al ser los mayores, recordaban que de pequeño Lelouch era bastante orgulloso y poco comunicativo, por lo que si estaba vivo no debió cambiar tanto.

-Cornelia, eso podría significar que Lelouch esta vivo!- afirmo Euphemia

-no hay por que alegrarse aun, podría bien ser una trampa, podrían querer hacernos creer de que en efecto este vivo, solo para que nosotros bajemos nuestras defensas.- como miembros del ejercito Britannio no podían bajar la guardia fuera cual fuera la situación

-Y aunque estuviera vivo, es buscar una aguja en un pajar, Euphie, han pasado siete años, si no lo hemos encontrado antes; nada asegura que lo encontremos en menos de tres días. Debemos ser realistas, es mas seguro que sea una trampa y solo estén tomando el nombre de Lelouch.

-el enemigo pudo haber ocupado cualquier medio para hacerse de esa información, a pesar de que son datos que solo el sabría, no significa que no sean imposibles de conseguir por medio de un agente externo.- Schneizel estaba consiente de cada posibilidad ha darse.

-y aunque tal milagro sucediese, si lo encontráramos, no seria para perderlo nuevamente, si es verdad que Lelouch y Nunnally viven, ese bastardo no les pondrá un dedo encima. No estoy dispuesto a entregar a ninguno de mis hermanos.

-Lo entiendo, es nuestro preciado hermano, aquel que perdimos en la guerra, si nos han dado la bendición de poder encontrarlo, no será para perderlo.- hablo Euphemia

-tienes razón Cornelia, sin embargo debes tener en cuenta que, si en dado caso es verdad lo que ese sujeto dice y Lelouch aun vive no solo hablaríamos de él como nuestro hermano, debemos estar consiente de que el seguiría siendo el mas cercano al trono, el heredero del imperio; seria servir el imperio Britannio en bandeja para el enemigo, si no es que…

-si no es que? Onne-sama-

-si no es que el enemigo le matase una vez en sus manos.- concluyo Cornelia.

El silencio inundo nuevamente la sala donde se encontraban los príncipes, aquella donde las pinturas de Clovis eran expuestas. Schneizel quien se había detenido frente al retrato de la séptima emperatriz y sus dos hermanos, contemplaba con cautela aquella imagen, pues era la única que quedaba del supuesto fallecido príncipe.

Si el estaba vivo, debería tener un aproximado de diecisiete años, realmente le había tenido mucho aprecio al pequeño Lelouch, y de seguro los culpaba por no haberle ayudado en el pasado, hasta cierto punto llegaba ha creer que esa era la principal razón del por que, si vivía, no los había buscado.

-no lo creo- hablo Euphie, rompiendo el silencio- el enemigo no lo matara, es demasiado valioso como para simplemente recibirlo y matarlo, si el enemigo llaga ha encontrarlo antes que nosotros, tendremos una oportunidad pues el no lo matara, y Lelouch no se dejara asesinar, sobrevivió a la guerra, sobrevivirá esta vez. Mi corazón siempre me dijo que el vivía, y ahora me lo dice con mas fuerzas.

Los dos mayores vieron con sorpresa ha Euphemia, pues ella daba por hecho que Lelouch vivía, sin embargo no pudieron evitar contagiarse de la sensación que en ese momento, realmente por un momento llegaron a creer que él aun vivía, y que estaba a salvo en algún lugar del área 11.

Pero la realidad era otra, habían vidas en juego, ya sea la de 189 personas o la de una sola, por donde lo vieran, era un trato injusto, nadie podría justificar ser tan valioso como para sacrificar tantas vidas por el, y tampoco podrían aceptar que todas esas vidas se salvaron a cambio de una sola, era una situación en la cual alguien perdería, sin importar quien.

-por el momento solo podemos disponer de dar tranquilidad y confort a las familias de los rehenes, y confirmar en la próxima comunicación el estado de los rehenes, hasta no tener un dato claro que nos confirme la existencia de Lelouch y Nunnally, la prioridad son los rehenes.

-Nada mas debe importarnos hermano, la seguridad y su liberación es nuestra prioridad. Son nuestro pueblo, nos debemos ha ellos, después de todo, el imperio es su hogar y ellos son nuestra responsabilidad.

Euphemia observo como sus hermanos intentaban encontrar una solución ha tan tormentoso problema, la vida de muchos estaba en riesgo, y la de su hermano, también estaba en juego, la noche caería pronto, y sabiendo que él se encontraba en algún lugar de esa nación, le devolvía la esperanza de volver ha verlo.

-Lelouch estas vivo, verdad? Por que no nos buscaste?- fueron las palabras susurradas frente aquel ventanal, antes de correr al lado de sus hermanos para ayudar en lo que pudiesen.

* * *

Realmente espero que sea de su agrado, mil gracias por tomarce su tiempo y leerlo, desde este cap. en adelante dejare un spoiler, podriamos decir de los proximos capitulos, espero les guste, nos vemos.

_**Prochaine Simphonie:**_

**_II_**

**_La pluie, la mémoire d'une perte de consolation_**

_-Que acabas de decir?- pregunto aquella voz entre cortada_

_De inmediato abrió los ojos y se puso de pie ante su interlocutor, o mejor dicho sus interlocutores, que le miraban incrédulos y cuestionantes; fue en ese momento que capto, aquellas palabras recién pronunciadas habían salido de su boca y a viva voz, y para su mala suerte quienes le escucharon no podían ser otros que los príncipes de Britannia._

_-Princesa Euphemia- fue todo lo que pudo articular._

_-Suzaku, por favor repite lo que acabas de decir, dime que no escuche mal?- rogo esta frente a el._

_-Yo, Euphemia sama…_

_-Dime que has mencionado ha Lelouch niisan y Nunally chan. Por favor Suzaku._

**_La prochaine fois ... Vous pouvez également écouter, Simphonie vent, qui souhaite attirer votre âme_**

* * *

Hi, un placer saludarlos, espero no haberlo hecho esperar mucho con el siguiente capitulo, pero es que decidi revisarlo tan concietemente como puede, para traer un mejor capitulo y asi evitarles cualquie molestia inesesaria.

_**Atte. Ariane de Virgo**_


	3. La mémoire d'une perte de consolation

_Hi, un placer saludarles de nuevo, como lo habia prometido, he traido el siguiente capitulo, he llegado a la conclucion de que la mejor manera de publicarlo seria cada 8 dias._

_Por lo tanto seria cada Sabado o en su defecto Domingo, espero este capitulo tambien les guste, he trabajado en el durante toda la semana corrigiendolo y revisandolo nuevamente, e tomado en cuenta sus opiniones y creanme que hago todo lo posible para satisfacerles._

_Nuevamente mil gracias a todos aquellos que leyeron el cap 2. y mil gracias a los que se molestaron en comunicarce con su humilde servidora:** Shadow Noir Wing,**_ **_Shadow 83, Mythical Darkness_, **_**Miku-holic, kanamejarumi, La Maga16;** a todos y cada uno de ellos mil gracias por su apoyo._

* * *

**_II_**

_**La pluie, la mémoire d'une perte de consolation**_

La academia misma estaba hecha un caos y el consejo había dado órdenes de suspender clases, había cosas más importantes en ese momento de las cuales ocuparse.

-Lelouch abandonar la academia no es la solución- le reprendía Milly

-presidenta, mi estancia aquí es imposible, al revelar mi identidad y la de Nunnally no solo la pongo en peligro ha ella, sino a todos los estudiantes. Mis errores son solo míos y nadie mas debe pagar por ellos.

-pero Lelouch escucha lo que Milly san te dice, si abandonas la academia en este momento te encontraras con una caos peor fuera de estas puertas, mas aun piensa a ¿donde iras? No hay nadie en este momento que brinde apoyo para ocultarte.

-te expones por nada, expones ha Nunnally!!.

-nadie me separara de mi hermana, no lo comprenden, si me quedo aquí, tarde o temprano eso será inevitable, ya sea por el enemigo o por el Imperio, terminare perdiéndola.

-Lelouch, no tomes decisiones tu solo, no ves que nos afectan a todos.

-Sayoko san, solo lo mas importante de Nunnally, una vez lo termines, puedes retirarte, yo me podré hacer cargo de mi hermana.

-Pero… Joven Lelouch…

-Lelouch, detente ya!! no me ignores, no nos ignores.

-Lo siento presidenta mi tiempo en esta academia ha llegado ha su fin, nada de lo que digas o hagas me hará cambiar de opinión.

-Lelouch, escucha antes de actuar, que no entiendes que no estas solo.

-no tengo el poder para enfrentar lo que viene, no podré proteger ha Nunnally como yo quisiera, no tengo el poder para defenderla, no soportaría perderla, no ha ella.- por primera vez en mucho tiempo tanto Suzaku como Milly observaban los sentimientos de Lelouch tan a la vista

-Lelouch- sonrió Milly- no la perderás, nadie la va ha separar de tu lado, piensa mejor las cosas, la Academia aun es tu hogar, aun puedes disponer de el.

-Escucha Lelouch, no estas solo, CC san te lo dijo, piensa que esta decisión afectara de gran manera ha Nunnally, ni siquiera has pensado una forma de decirle las cosas tal y como son.

-Nadie mas que tu sabes que es lo mejor para ella, pero esta no es tu mejor decisión, no estas pensando bien las cosas, ni siquiera tu estas seguro de esta decisión, detente- dijo mientras sujetaba con fuerza una de las manos de Lelouch y le obligaba a cortar la llamada que en ese momento estaba haciendo- nadie te culpa de nada, eres tu quien intenta aislarse de aquellos que queremos ayudarte.

-No deberías ayudarme, tu familia ya ha perdido demasiado por mi causa.

-que importa si perdemos un poco mas, después de todo tu eres de aquellos que no dejan una deuda pendiente, o me equivoco.

-Además, Lelouch, no somos acaso tus amigos? No estamos para apoyarte? Quieres comenzar todo? como hace siete años, ir a un país desconocido, donde tendrán que iniciar solos, todo de nuevo?

-aquí tienes algo seguro, por el momento, tomate un poco de tiempo para pensar mejor las cosas, cuando tengas algo seguro, te apoyaremos.

-supongo que tienen razón, quizás… solo quizás en ultimo recurso, ya tenga a donde llegar

-Britannia?- era muy probable que en una situación así, solo el imperio podría ayudarle, pero era la ultima palabra de Lelouch la que contaba. Sin embargo se vieron obligados ha abandonar la conversación ya que en ese momento por Sayoko quien llegaba en frente ha Lelouch.

-Lelouch sama…-

-que sucede Sayoko san?- pregunto un tanto dudoso de querer saber la respuesta.

-Vera pues…- no pudo continuar ya que de la nada, Shirley seguida de Rivals, Kallen y Nina entraban por esa puerta.

-hagan espacio, traer la comida para todo el consejo no es fácil saben?- hablo Rivals que colocaba dos pizzas en la mesa.

-se puede saber de quien fue la brillante idea de poner esa caja en la entrada- hablo demasiado enérgica para sorpresa de los otros, Kallen.

-Mo, Lelouch, la próxima vez hazme el favor de contestar el teléfono, Nina se la ha pasado diciendo que no es apropiado llegar sin avisar.

Los ahí presentes que observaron esta extraña comitiva, no sabían que decir, mucho menos que pensar, ya que la situación resultaba demasiado normal, para los tiempos que vivían

-oye, Lulu, quien se muda? –pregunto divertido Rivals

-pues hasta donde yo se, Lelouch- respondió como si nada Milly.

-que? Te vas? Y no pensabas decírmelo? No es justo, yo que soy tu mejor amigo? Y yo preocupándome por ti, y tú planeando escapar de mi presencia.

-a donde vas Lulu?- pregunto Shirley.

-aun no lo se- respondió sinceramente.

-Mo, yo le digo que nadie lo esta corriendo, pero el tiene la necia idea de que tiene que irse.

-Si te vas de vacaciones no olvides traerme un recuerdo.- hablo Rivals

-Vicepresidente, no tiene por que irse.

-ya vez, has caso, no vez que pondrás triste ha mas de alguna, principalmente ha Shirley.

-Presidenta!!

-No te vayas, si te vas me quedare sin fuente de ingresos.- hablo Rivals.

-y esa es tu mayor preocupación, no?- le pregunto un poco mas relajado Lelouch.

-Privaras ha Arthur de visitar ha Nunnally?- pregunto divertido Suzaku.

-Y eso que tiene que ver?- pregunto intrigado- o mejor aun, me pueden decir que hacen todos ustedes en mi sala.

-no es obvio, no puedes librarte de nosotros.- Comento Rivals

-somos tus amigos, no nos importa quien seas, o quien dicen que eres, lo que nos importa es que eres Lelouch, nuestro Lelouch.

-no deberías decir mejor mi Lelouch, Shirley?

-presidenta.- se quejo la aludida.

-no tienes por que preocuparte, si alguien esta detrás de ti, solo dínoslo, y yo me encargo de él.- fue el apoyo de su "amigo"

-si en verdad necesitas algo, no dudes en pedírnoslo- hablo pacifica Kallen, la verdad solo el sabia como eran los cambios de personalidad de esa chica.

-si podemos ayudar no lo dudaremos- apoyo sutilmente Nina.

-tienes grandes amigos aquí, no pensaras abandonarlos, verdad?- tentó Milly.

-estaremos con tigo, no estas solo Lelouch, ya no mas- agrego Suzaku.

Solo pudo mirar el panorama que tenia frente a sus ojos, personas que realmente merecían llamarse amigos, aquellos a los que no tenia que obligar ha nada, con los que no necesitaba el Geass, esas personas eran sus amigos.

-supongo que por ahora, no hay necesidad de irse, no aun- aclaro con una sonrisa, que solo ellos conocían.

&

-Dime, al final esperaras que te lo entreguen en bandeja de plata o actuaras, querido hermano?

-es mi deseo darles el tiempo pactado, aunque claro, si es verdad lo que aquella persona nos dijo, el príncipe por si solo jamás se dará a conocer, pero deseo confiar en él tendrá hasta el amanecer de mañana, para recurrir a sus hermanos, sino, será una larga madrugada para nuestro querido príncipe.

-eres demasiado blando hermano, debes siempre ir con la convicción de no dejar enemigo con vida.

-el arte de la guerra puede ser visto desde distintos puntos de vista hermano, hay algunos que solo lo ven como matanza y ataques, mientras otros…lo vemos como si fuera el escenario donde se interpreta la mejor de las obras conocida en todos los tiempos, esas personas, son muy contadas, y como tal hay orgullo y respeto que debemos presentar- hablaba aquel hombre mientras sostenía la pieza de la torre negra entre sus manos.

-me dices que ese príncipe, es uno de esos? Ja, no te creo, si es un príncipe que solo ha estado huyendo desde hace mucho tiempo, me niego ha creer que tiene orgullo de guerrero.

-hablas demasiado, la experiencia de guerra no se obtiene solo en el campo de batalla, hay muchas formas de obtenerla y te aseguro que ese chico, conoce muchas mas formas de derrotarte de las que tu puedes imaginar.

-solo son palabras, nadie ha logrado derrotarme, ni una sola vez. Y un chiquillo Britannio ni siquiera esta a la altura de mis talones.

-Si eres capas de compararte con el poder de un dios, entonces hermano, eres capas de vencerlo, sino, simplemente espera, el legado de los Dioses aquello que el emperador mismo quiere asesinar, ya hace en ese chico, la verdad oculta detrás del poder del Rey, aquel que lo obtenga será el bendecido por los dioses, aquel que lo domine será quien gobierne sobre reyes y emperadores, pero aquel que lo descifre… obtendrá la voluntad de los Dioses.

Aquel hombre en ese momento hizo el movimiento de Enroque en el tablero de ajedrez, Aquella jugada podía ser interpretada por cualquiera como un movimiento de protección al rey

-sabes la verdad en esta jugada querido hermano? en esta jugada existe un significado oculto uno tan peligroso como el despojar al rey do toda su protección, el verdadero nombre de esta jugada solo aquellos conocedores del juego pueden reconocerlo, por ello ninguno se arriesgaba ha ejecutarlo, no mientras aun pudiese defender a su rey.

-Acaso planeas ocupar tus estrategias de Ajedrez en la situación Actual hermano?- pregunto

-para poder derrotar al enemigo debes ser capaz de obtener todas las piezas del contrincante, hasta que logres poner en Jaque a tu adversario; en la vida, no todo es tan diferente como crees, es necesaria la astucia la lógica y estrategias para sobrevivir, y créeme en la guerra no seré el primero ni el único que ocuparía este método, desde tiempos antiguos hasta la actualidad muchos grandes generales han hecho uso de esta estrategia.

-tu lo haz dicho, generales, además ninguna estrategia es superior ha la experiencia lograda en batalla- refuto el argumento.

-hermano, créeme la estrategia te hace ganar mas experiencia, y cualquiera sin importar el rango o la edad son capaces de obtener todas las piezas si se lo proponen.

-como en tu caso o me equivoco hermano?

Aquel hombre de cortos cabellos rubios y ojos azules, se levanto de aquel sillón que ocupaba en aquella estancia, mientras sostenía aun entre sus manos una copa de vino tinto y la torre negra del ajedrez, sonrió en respuesta a su hermano, y se dirigió hasta la chimenea donde reposaba un cuadro bastante peculiar en lo alto de esta.

-pronto, si todo sale según lo planeado, podremos brindar por la caída del Imperio Britannio, su excelencia el Emperador no sabrá que fue lo que paso, todo sucederá tan rápido que nadie sabrá con exactitud cuales fueron los planes que derrocaron al imperio, hasta entonces…

Aquel hombre sonrió con maldad y elevo la copa hasta la altura del brindis, enfocando en el trayecto aquel retrato que miraba con rencor…

-Brindemos por el Futuro de Albión, hermano… y también por el futuro de la principal pieza en este juego, Salud Príncipe Negro, Lelouch V'Britannia.

Aquel retrato era un cuadro del joven príncipe en sus 17 años, seguramente hecho a base de una imagen del mismo tomada durante un momento de descuido.

&

El tiempo había pasado volando, hacia no mas de unas cuantas horas que el resto del consejo se había retirado, y muy a pesar suyo, por mas que buscase una salida a su actual situación no podía encontrarla.

Ni siquiera había encontrado una forma apropiada para decírselo ha Nunally, la verdad no creía conveniente decírselo en esos momentos, ni siquiera el sabia como reaccionar ante la noticia. Y por ello a pesar de que le habían disuadido para que durmiera y evitara pensar en ello, solo había logrado encontrarle mil posiciones distintas para dormir en su cama.

Suzaku amablemente se ofreció a quedarse con el, sin embargo había sido llamado al palacio de gobernación poco antes de las nueve, y aunque prometió regresar pronto sabia que esas reuniones serian para largo, mas en la situación actual, sin embargo, si el lo prometía significaba que así seria, por lo que dispuso para el la habitación de huéspedes contigua a la de CC.

Su cabeza daba mil vueltas por segundo, y cada pensamiento que venia su mente era relacionado con los incidentes del día, de una u otra manera. Definitivamente no podía dormir, faltaban pocos minutos para que diera la media noche, y el llevaba todo ese tiempo intentando conciliar el sueño; por lo que a pesar de las recomendaciones dadas, no se iba ha quedar ahí sin poder dormir durante toda la noche. No, no lo haría, encontraría algo más en lo que despejar su mente o simplemente se dejaría arrullar por la brisa nocturna como anteriormente lo había hecho.

Despacio, sin ninguna prisa, salió de la cama, y sus acogedoras sabanas, no pensaba ir muy lejos, al menos no mas haya de la entrada de su casa así que una simple chaqueta, bastaría para cubrirlo de las impertinencias del tiempo nocturno. Necesitaba paz, anhelaba tranquilidad, pero eso era algo que estaba lejos de su alcance… Suspiro pesadamente mientras abría la puerta principal y salía hasta las gradas de la entrada de aquella casa.

El viento nocturno le pego de lleno en el rostro, lo que le forzó ha entrecerrar los ojos, para evitar que sus cabellos le lastimaran aquellas orbes purpuras que con el paso del tiempo habían perdido su singular brillo, pero no por ello dejaron de ser exóticas ante la mirada del resto del mundo.

Contemplo silenciosamente como la luna era cubierta por las nubes que presagiaban la tormenta, a decir verdad, poco animo tenia de ver escenarios tristes como ese, pero menos ánimos tenia de esperar ver algo que rebosara de felicidad; cada pensamiento de ese día estaba dirigido a los acontecimientos llevados a cabo, pero mas aun, cada uno de ellos removía recuerdos y escenas que el mismo hubiese querido borrar, pero que no podía ya que eran el motivo de su vida.

Otro suspiro cansado escapo de sus labios, su vida se iría entre suspiro y suspiro de seguir así, en ese momento lo ultimo que deseaba era confrontar los problemas que se avecinaban, todo lo que el quería era deshacerse de aquel peso que en todo el día, le había oprimido todo su ser, se la había pasado luchando todo el tiempo, para contener al máximo aquel nudo en la garganta que se formaba cada que rememoraba lo sucedido en su corta vida.

-Si el hubiera existiera, todo seria mucho mas sencillo- se dijo a si mismo, mientras observa las pocas estrellas que quedaban…

Guardo silencio por un par de minutos mientras se dejaba arrullar, por el sonido del viento moviendo los arboles, era tan bello, era tan sutil, tan libre, algo que en esos momentos el ya no era, no…la verdad nunca lo había sido, no conocía lo que era la libertad, no sabia como era vivir rodeado de ella.

Pronto la primer gota lluvia callo delicadamente en su rostro, asemejando una lagrima llena de dolor y miedo que había escapado de su captor, para prontamente seguirle muchas mas que le empaparon prontamente…

-Madre- se dijo a si mismo- que debo hacer? Que camino debería tomar ahora madre?- pregunto al viento, para luego- acaso no estoy en lo correcto? Dime, que debería hacer? por favor Madre, temo que ya no puedo mas, tengo miedo, te necesito tanto; me pesa el fallarte al cuidar de Nunally, pero ya no se que mas hacer, solo puedo contar con ellos… pero no quiero enfrentarlos solo, no puedo hacerlo.- decía mientras se deslizaba lentamente hasta el suelo, apoyando su cansada espalda en un pilar cercano y ocultaba su rostro entre sus manos mientras un ligero temblor recorría su cuerpo.

En sus pensamientos y con suave voz, repetía quedamente una sola palabra, llamaba desconsoladamente a la difunta emperatriz de Britannia; clamor que poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en un llamado desesperado en la noche, le llamaba constantemente, como cuando era pequeño y las pesadillas le aquejaban por las noches, en ese momento anhelaba que ella llegase como en aquel entonces, para tomarlo entre sus manos y arrullarle entre sus brazos que le brindaban consuelo y valor.

Sin darse cuenta, de aquellos opacos ojos, lo que desde la muerte de ella, no había hecho, había escapado a su control, lloraba silenciosamente como aquel niño que presencio el asesinato de su madre, las lagrimas corrían libremente en su rostro liberando aquella presión a la cual estaba sometido, siendo esta la respuesta mas efectiva que podría otorgar su difunta madre; por segunda vez en ese día se permitía volver ha ser un simple adolecente, como debería haber sido siempre.

&

Caminaba presuroso por los pasillos del centro de gobierno del Imperio Britannio, a pesar de las altas horas que los relojes marcaban, había sido convocado ha una reunión con el resto de los caballeros, después de todo la situación actual no era para menos.

-no puedo creer que llegáramos hasta estos extremos, al parecer los príncipes no cederán tan fácilmente a las peticiones.

Comento para si Suzaku, pues en aquel pasillo era el único que caminaba por ese rumbo, la verdad es que después de la reunión del consejo, había sido convocado por la princesa Euphemia para que estuviera presente en la reunión que se llevaría a cabo; después de todo era su caballero su responsabilidad estaba con ella, aunque en sus adentros preferiría estar junto ha Lelouch en aquellos momentos.

Cuando salió de la casa de este, aquella expresión en el rostro de su amigo no auguraba nada bueno, seguro que no había seguido el consejo de Milly san y seguía despierto, sin embargo no podía culparlo, debe tener mil cosas en la cabeza, principalmente, si conocía ha Lelouch tan bien como creía, Nunally seria la prioridad en sus pensamientos en aquel momento.

-_confió en que pueda encontrar una solución para ti, aprovechare al máximo esta reunión_- pensó para si, sin embargo una nueva pregunta asalto su mente en ese momento, ya que a decir verdad el también estaba preocupado por su amigo, no sea que desaparezca en el tiempo que dure la reunión.

Las puertas de la sala de reuniones se abrieron frente ha el, era temprano para la hora pactada así que asumía que nadie ha excepción de el se encontraba en esos momentos en aquel salón, ya que aun no lo confirmaba pues llevaba los ojos cerrados y estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, por lo que no pudo prever lo que sus próximas palabras desencadenarían.

-espero que estés bien Lelouch, y no se te ocurra hacer ninguna tontería en estos momentos por el bien de Nunally y el tuyo- dijo mientras tomaba su asiento en aquella mesa y mantenía sus ojos aun cerrados, sin embargo una voz le mostro que no estaba solo en aquella habitación…

-Que acabas de decir?- pregunto aquella voz entre cortada

De inmediato abrió los ojos y se puso de pie ante su interlocutor, o mejor dicho sus interlocutores, que le miraban incrédulos y cuestionantés; fue en ese momento que capto, aquellas palabras recién pronunciadas habían salido de su boca y a viva voz, y para su mala suerte quienes le escucharon no podían ser otros que los príncipes de Britannia.

-Princesa Euphemia- fue todo lo que pudo articular.

-Suzaku, por favor repite lo que acabas de decir, dime que no escuche mal?- rogo esta frente a el.

-Yo, Euphemia sama…

-Dime que has mencionado ha Lelouch niisan y Nunally chan. Por favor Suzaku.

-Habla claramente caballero, los tres te hemos escuchado, tu has dicho los nombre de nuestros hermanos- le cuestiono Cornellia.

-Suzaku, tu los has visto, verdad? tu sabes si viven aun, verdad?

-es muy probable que sepas de su existencia, después de todo tu eres el hijo del ex primer ministro de esta área, nuestros hermanos en el pasado fueron enviados a tu casa.- Razono Schneizel.

-La casa Kururugi fue quien los recibió, y hasta el ultimo momento de la guerra, fueron los últimos en verlos con vida.- recordó Cornellia

Suzaku guardo silencio ante los cuestionamientos, no podía hablar, o pondría en evidencia ha Lelouch, pero si callaba podría ser una desventaja mayor para su amigo, el creía ciegamente que seria mas beneficioso para Lelouch recurrir a la casa imperial, pero, acaso, debía jugarse el todo por el todo?

* * *

Hi, lamento dejarlo hasta ahi, la verdad este capitulo nacio al dividirlo en dos, el nombre original pertenece al cap. 4, pero resulto ser muy largo y me vi en la obligacion de cortarlo en dos.

Me disculpo si Lelouc parece muy fuera de su peculiar caracter, pero yo tengo la firme creencia de que el es un ser humano como cualquier otro y sufre al igual que todos, verlo de esta forma es una introduccion para los capitulos que han de venir, donde si veremos a nuestro principe en todo su esplendor, aquel que nosotros si conocemos.

Como lo prometi en el cap. anterior, aqui esta una pequena parte del proximo capitulo. Hasta entonces me despido, mil gracias por leer.

**_III._**

**_Attention, ne prenez pas mon frère précieux_**

_-esta hecho, puedes hablar ya- confirmo Suzaku. _

_Por unos segundos hubo silencio del otro lado, Suzaku rogaba para que, no se hubiese arrepentido en ultimo momento._

_-Schneizel, Cornellia, Euphemia.- fue lo primero que se escucho por el altavoz._


	4. Ne prenez pas mon frère précieux

__

_Hi, Como estan? espero que pasaran una linda semana; ok el dia de hoy e traido la continuacion del cap. 3 es decir la segunda mitad de ese capitulo, por fin, una reunion parcial entre hermanos!!_

Realmente deseo que este capitulo les guste, mil gracias por su apoyo, y por los respectivos mensajes que recibi de su parte, no saben cuan feliz soy.

_Nuevamente mil gracias a todos aquellos que leyeron el cap 3. y mil gracias a los que se molestaron en comunicarce con su humilde servidora:** Shadow Noir Wing,**_** _Shadow 83, Mythical Darkness_, Aiko Uchiha Uzumaki, **_**Miku-holic, kanamejarumi, La Maga16;** a todos y cada uno de ellos mil gracias por su apoyo._

**

* * *

**

**III.**

_**Attention, ne prenez pas mon frère précieux**_

Salió de la ducha, parecía que no era una de las horas mas apropiadas para tomarla, pero ayudaría a su cuerpo ha relajarse y pensar mejor las cosas, al menos para ello había servido; pronto seria la dos de la madrugada, y a sabiendas que no lograría dormir, había aprovechado ha despejar su mente de las ideas erradas y centrarse en las prioridades que ahora le aquejaban.

Por ahora tenia una llamada que hacer, y no le importaba mucho que digamos la hora después de todo si se encontraban en esa encrucijada ellos tampoco estarían dormidos, es mas por ello no hablaría con los ejecutivos, tenia una mejor fuente con la cual comunicarse, y si lo conocía como creía conocerlo, no se negaría a ayudarlo.

Por lo que mientras secaba su cabellos con una toalla y caminaba en dirección a la estancia; decidido a arreglar aquello esa misma madrugada y por la mañana se encargaría del resto, en especial de explicarle todo ha Nunally, pues era una de las principales implicadas pero sobre todo era su querida hermana.

Tomo asiento a la par de la ventana, necesitaba aun estar seguro de que lo que haría seria lo correcto, ya que esa decisión dependía el bienestar de Nunally.

Así que suspiro, tomo valor para las futuras acciones que tenia que hacer, no se retractaría, no ahora; por lo que, decidido tomo su celular de aquella mesa; tenia que hacerlo no tenia otra salida, no al menos que fuera factible para él, después de todo ellos también eran hermanos de Nunally, podrían cuidarla aunque ya no estuviera él.

Sin embargo, la llamada que en ese momento ejecutaba, era seguida silenciosamente de cerca por una joven de largos cabellos verdes, que entre las sombras observaba sus decisiones no siendo esta la excepción a la regla.

&

A pesar de encontrarse en una de las peores situaciones, no perdía la calma, confiaba plenamente en que encontraría una solución para ello, por algo el estar tanto tiempo con Lelouch le había facilitado la creación y ejecución de planes improvisados, ahora debía ponerlo a prueba.

Los tres príncipes imperiales de Britania, le cuestionaban sus palabras, y el no tenia la libertad que quería para afirmarlas o negarlas, solo un milagro y un poco de esfuerzo le podría salvar en ese momento; por lo que al sentir su celular vibrar en el bolsillo no supo si estar agradecido o no con este hecho.

Tomo con cuidado el aparato y miro con autorización de los príncipes la pantalla, la verdad iba ha rechazar la llamada de no ser por que su teléfono reconoció quien le llamaba y sabía que no era por simple comunicación que aquella persona le llamaba en ese momento.

Sin prestar atención a nadie más, y sin importarle que sus altezas imperiales estuvieran presentes, contesto aquella llamada.

-diga?- pregunto.

-_Suzaku_- fue la respuesta del otro lado

-Aa, sucedió algo?- pregunto alarmado.

-_Suzaku, necesito que contestes a mis preguntas- _le apuro su interlocutor.

-que sucede?- pregunto mas preocupado.

-_Confía en mi Suzaku, te prometo que todo será para bien_- le tranquilizo.

Estas palabras llenas de seguridad, confianza, pero sobre todo que le tranquilizaban; intrigaron a Suzaku, pero debía confiar ahora mas que nunca en su amigo, si el le llamo en esos momentos es por que sabia lo que hacia.

-de acuerdo, lo hare- respondió para alivio propio y de su amigo.

-_gracias, Suzaku, escucha con atención, están presentes sus altezas imperiales?_- fue la primera pregunta.

Suzaku miro en dirección de los príncipes, los cuales, estaban un poco molestos por la falta de respeto de aquel caballero, pero lo pasarían por alto, pues era su única oportunidad de tener respuestas y evidencias de su hermano.

-Aa- confirmo Suzaku.

-_quienes están? Puedes decírmelo?-_ pregunto.

-…- el silencio que guardo Suzaku en ese momento era debía a que temía dar un paso en falso.

-_Tu silencio me basta, Cornellia esta presente?-_

-Aa- afirmo secamente.

-_Euphie?_-

-Aa- una nueva afirmación por parte de Suzaku.

-_Schneizel_?- pregunto con cautela a Suzaku.

-Lo esta- concluyo Suzaku

-_comprendo, alguien mas aparte de ustedes cuatro esta presente?-_ pregunto a Suzaku.

-no, aun esperamos el resto- confirmo.

-_Suzaku, ve ha la puerta, debe haber alguna cerradura electrónica, ciérrala con tu código de acceso y no permitas que nadie mas entre._

-que planeas?- pregunto preocupado Suzaku.

-_confía en mí, haz lo que te digo_-

Sin dudar mas, hizo lo que su interlocutor pedía, cerro aquellas puertas, a pesar de que Cornellia y Schneizel estaba a la defensiva solo Euphemia se mantenía tranquila.

-esta hecho- confirmo Suzaku.

-_bien, Suzaku, ahora escucha, lo que voy ha decir, debes escucharlo, escúchame atentamente, te lo pido_.- concluyo.

-No se que habrás decidido, pero te apoyo en lo que pueda, dime, yo lo hare- afirmo Suzaku.

-_gracias Suzaku, solo te pido que pongas en altavoz tu celular, déjame hablar con mis hermanos_-

Aquella afirmación por parte de Lelouch congelo a Suzaku, se esperaba cualquier cosa menos eso, o al menos eso creía el, después de todo durante tanto tiempo negando su proximidad a la casa real, ahora hablaría directo con ellos, era una sorpresa demasiado grande para el.

-estas seguro?- fue todo lo que pudo preguntar.

-_lo estoy_- fue la respuesta

Sin vacilar mas, removió el Auricular de su celular, y presiono el botón de alta voz, para luego colocarlo sobre la mesa.

-Sus altezas ruego por favor tomen asiento, hay alguien que desea hablar con ustedes en este momento.

Con cierto recelo, tanto Cornellia como Schneizel tomaron asiento, Euphemia lo hizo casi de inmediato, cuando todos tomaron asiento incluido el, procedió ha reanudar la platica con quien le escuchaba del otro lado.

-esta hecho, puedes hablar ya- confirmo Suzaku.

Por unos segundos hubo silencio del otro lado, Suzaku rogaba para que Lelouch no se hubiese arrepentido en ultimo momento.

-_Schneizel, Cornellia, Euphemia_.- fue lo primero que se escucho por el altavoz.

De inmediato los tres príncipes centraron su atención en aquel aparato, con una mirada llena de sorpresa y hasta cierta emoción escucharon sus nombres ser pronunciados por una joven voz.

-no es posible- fue lo único que logro articular Cornellia.

-Lelouch?!- fue el nombre que la delicada voz de Euphemia pronuncio con emoción y melancolía.

&

La peculiar academia Ashford iniciaba un nuevo día, el alumnado de Ashford trataba en lo posible de seguir con su rutina diaria, tan normal como lo era antes de aquel anuncio.

Sin embargo era imposible acallar los comentarios llevados a cabo a espaldas del consejo, Lelouch, había decidido pasar el resto de su estadía en Ashford como un estudiante normal, como el vicepresidente del consejo, después de todo, aun lo era, y mientras pudiera le daría una vida normal a su hermana, y a su enredada mente, en lo personal.

Cuando aquella mañana salió de casa, rumbo a las instalaciones educativas, estaba consiente y preparado para enfrentar lo que posiblemente sucediera en las pocas clases que tomaría, vistió su uniforme como cualquier otro día, y camino seguro rumbo al salón de clases, en el cual entraría por ultima vez en esa ocasión.

Las miradas se posaron en él desde el primer momento en que puso un pie en aquellos pasillos, todo el alumnado esquivaba su mirada y su persona, se alejaban de él como si fuera un monstruo que amenazaba con arrebatar la vida a quien lo viera, pero no le tomo importancia, esos eran mínimos detalles en comparación a lo que pasadas las dos de la tarde sucedería.

Entro con porte y elegancia al salón de clases, inmediatamente las conversaciones callaron y las miradas se centraron en él, sin dar importancia a los hechos, tomo el lugar que durante todo ese tiempo había ocupado como un estudiante mas, la verdad lo que menos le interesaba y ocupaba su pensamiento en ese momento, era lo que los demás pensaran o dijeran de él, en su cabeza solo resonaban las palabras que acaba de pronunciarle a Nunally, y la respuesta de aquella decisión.

Flash Back

El reloj marco las siete de la mañana del nuevo día, no había dormido mucho, pero la verdad ya estaba acostumbrado, su hermana quien había despertado poco antes de lo habitual le había acompañado en el desayuno, ambos lo hicieron en silencio, uno esperando el momento oportuno para preguntar que pasaba y el otro buscando la mejor forma de explicar tan delicado tema.

El único sonido perceptible en aquel comedor era el del reloj que marcaba a su paso el tiempo transcurrido; era un silencio incomodo entre los hermanos, pero que tarde o temprano seria roto por cualquiera de ellos. Hasta que finalmente…

-Nunally- llamo Lelouch a su hermana mientras depositaba la taza de té en la mesa.

-dime niisan- contesto esta mientras sostenía la suya entre sus manos y jugaba con sus dedos al borde de esta.

-Nunally, hay algo que debo comentar con tigo, pero no se como hacerlo- confeso. Su hermana guardo silencio, durante algunos segundos…

-lo se, desde ayer estas muy extraño, y solo actúas así, si algo te preocupa- contesto la joven princesa.

-Nunally- fue todo lo que pudo decir ante esas palabras.

-solo dime que esta pasando Niisan, que te preocupa?- dijo mientras depositaba su taza de té y buscaba el contacto con la mano de Lelouch.

-ya no podemos seguir en Ashford- dijo por fin, el rostro de Nunally se contrajo a uno lleno de preocupación para luego cambiarlo a uno de dudas pero de confort para su hermano.

-nos han descubierto ya?- pregunto después de un pequeño silencio.

-Aa- afirmo Lelouch- ayer, en la mañana durante el comunicado imperial, un grupo enemigo de Britania nos a puesto al descubierto- explico.

-comprendo, seria poner en peligro a todos los que nos rodean si continuamos aquí- concordó Nunally.

-si, también pensé en ello- comento con una triste sonrisa Lelouch- nos dieron un plazo de tres días.

-tres días?- pregunto intrigada Nunally- para que?

Suspiro cansado, esta era la peor parte de todo la explicación no podía ocultarle algo tan vital, no ha ella.

-Nunally, escucha con atención, no importa si yo no estoy, sabes que siempre tendrás alguien de tu lado, ya sea Milly, Suzaku, Shirley, cualquiera de ellos te cuidaran y apoyaran en tus decisiones.

-por que dices eso, niisan?

-el plazo de tres días, es para que yo me entregue Nunally, si no lo hago, muchas personas perderán la vida, y otras a sus seres queridos.

En cuanto dijo esto la expresión de Nunally cambio a una llena de incredulidad y preocupación, derramo el té mientras se aferraba más a la mano de Lelouch.

-no pueden hacer esto niisan, no pueden llevarte de mi lado.- decía mientras las lagrimas amenazaban con salir, por su parte Lelouch, abandono su asiento y abrazo a su pequeña hermana mientras la consolaba.

Le dolía mucho no poder hacer mas que consolarla, deseaba en esos momentos poder prometerle que nada pasaría que estarían bien pero esas eran palabras que ni él mismo podía creer, nada de lo que dijera o hiciera podría estar seguro de ahora en adelante, sin embargo su pequeña hermana esperaba un consuelo de su parte.

-Nunally, yo…- hablo, sin embargo una tercera voz le interrumpió.

-no te preocupes Nunally, nadie te separara de tu querido hermano, es una promesa- hablo aquella tercera persona.

Sin previo aviso tanto Lelouch como Nunally dirigieron su atención a la entrada del comedor, la recién llegada se aproximo cautelosa hasta el lugar que ocupaba Nunally…

-esa voz es de…- articulo sorprendida la mas joven.

Aquella persona se agacho hasta quedar al nivel de la princesa, y poder tomar entre sus manos las de aquella pequeña, manos que había deseado acariciar y sostener muchas veces a lo largo de aquellos años, contemplar aquel inocente rostro, y poder ver aquella sonrisa de nuevo.

-es una promesa, después de todo, él también es mi querido hermano- sonrió en respuesta, para que sus palabras pudiesen tranquilizar a la pequeña princesa.

-Euphemia neesan!- reconoció sorprendida aquella voz, al igual que las tranquilizantes palabras.- en verdad eres tu Euphemia neesan?- pregunto con mucha admiración y sentimiento.

-si, soy yo- respondió- ha pasado mucho tiempo, mi querida Nunally- decía mientras limpiaba con su mano las lagrimas que escapaban de aquellos vedados ojos.

Por su parte Lelouch había caminado hasta la entrada de aquella sala, donde Suzaku observaba aquella insólita escena.

-Lo siento- fue todo lo que dijo, un vez alcanzo a su amigo- te he puesto en un situación demasiado problemática… otra vez.- dijo mientras miraba a un punto distante dentro de aquella sala.

-No importa, vale la pena el riesgo- sonrió para poder tranquilizar ha Lelouch el cual le contesto con una sonrisa un poco mas apagada que la suya- ¿sucede algo mas que te preocupa?- pregunto.

Suspiro pesadamente- Todo- contesto- no hay nada en mis pensamientos que no me preocupe, no tengo paz en mis pensamientos.

Suzaku, en silencio apoyo una de sus manos en hombro de Lelouch, era su forma silenciosa de darle ánimos- tranquilo Lelouch, un paso a la vez- alentó.

Por su parte Lelouch iba a contestar aquel comentario cuando las voces de sus hermanas le acallaron en el instante, por lo que poso su atención en ellas, después de todo él no había saludado a su hermana. Por su parte Euphemia sonreía complacida, a los ojos de Lelouch, le miraba cual orgullosa hermana mayor, sus ojos denotaban lagrimas de felicidad al poder verlo de nuevo.

-Lelouch- tembló su voz, mientras contemplaba de pies a cabeza a su recién encontrado hermano.

-Aa- contesto este mientras le dedicaba una tierna sonrisa y una presida mirada con sus ojos purpúreos- ha pasado mucho tiempo…Euphemia- contesto.

-Mas de siete años desde la ultima vez que nos vimos- contesto esta mientras caminaba frente ha Lelouch- días antes de que dejases Britannia junto con Nunally, aun lo recuerdo.

-Así que ya son siete años- contesto, mientras caminaba en dirección a Nunally- yo… contaba con no verlos de nuevo.- comento sinceramente mientras cerraba sus ojos.

Tras un breve silencio y una leve expresión de dolor en sus ojos sonrió de nuevo, aquellas palabras le dolían, pero las comprendía-todos asumimos eso, después de aquella tragedia- concordó ella.

-estas consiente de que yo nunca tuve intenciones de regresar?- pregunto con un poco de seriedad en su voz.

-no soy la única consiente de ello, Cornellia neesama y Schneizel niisama, también lo están; sí hace siete años no nos buscaste, es lógico pensar que no deseabas regresar, aunque hubiésemos tenido la certeza de que estabas vivo- explico mientras recorría aquella sala con la mirada.- sin embargo… eso no tiene importancia, regresaras a nuestro lado, o no; me bastaba con que vivieras feliz- le apaciguaba mientras lo observaba- era todo lo que importaba, estuvieses donde estuvieses, era lo único que importaba.

-supongo, que tienes razón.- no podía refutar ese argumento.

-no sabes cuanto te extrañe Lelouch- dijo, para sorpresa de Lulu, abrazándolo mientras lloraba de felicidad en su hombro, sin embargo una vez pasada la sorpresa de la acción, el también correspondió el abrazo.

-yo también te extrañe Euphemia, de todo lo que deje hace siete años, eras tu lo que mas dolía dejar atrás.

-Niisan- irrumpió pasado unos segundos, la voz de Nunally- acaso Euphemia neesan ha venido ha…

-eh venido por vosotros Nunally, para llevarlos con migo- hablo pronta Euphemia.

-es verdad Nunally- hablo Lelouch mientras se arrodillaba frente a su pequeña hermana- Suzaku y Euphemia han venido por nosotros.

-Así es Nunally, los llevare con migo, esta tarde, cuando regrese al palacio, Cornellia Neesan, y Schneizel Niisan también los están esperando.

-esta tarde?- pregunto dudosa.

-Hai, poco antes de las dos- confirmo con una sonrisa Euphemia- hasta entonces, me quedare con tigo, Suzaku también esta a cargo de esta misión de escolta- tranquilizo.

-poco antes de las dos- susurro Lelouch mientras observaba ha Euphemia tomar asiento junto ha Nunally y limpiarle el resto de las lagrimas.

Fin del Flash Back

Ahora que recordaba lo recién pasado, no podía evitar dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro, después de todo quiérase o no, fue Britania quien arruino su vida, no sus hermanos, y menos Euphemia.

Sin darse cuenta había abandonado el salón nuevamente y se encontraba en la azotea de aquel edificio de enseñanza mirando a un punto en el vacio sin ninguna peculiaridad, hasta que una voz conocida por el le saco de sus pensamientos.

-así que ya has hecho tu primera jugada?- hablo detrás de el.

Sin inmutarse ni dar la vuelta para poder observar a su interlocutor, sonreía mientras cerraba los ojos y pensaba en su respuesta

-si ya sabes la respuesta, para que preguntas?

-simplemente confirmaba- dijo mientras alzaba los hombros- pero supongo que con eso hay un problema menos en tu cabeza.

Lelouch solo guardo silencio, sabia perfectamente que era lo que molestaba a aquella persona, pero deseaba confirmarlo sin necesidad de preguntar.

-Britannia podrá ofrecerte una mejor seguridad para ti y tu hermana- hablo mientras se acercaba ha el, quedando a la par y dándole la espalada al paisaje.

-Britannia no puede ofrecerme nada, solo los uso a mi conveniencia, no he perdido de vista mi objetivo, solo que estoy replanteando los posibles acciones CC, y para ello, te necesitare mas que nunca.

Aquella afirmación desconcertó a la chica de cabellos verdes, que le miro incrédula, con esos ojos dorados, mientras Lelouch le sonreía muy abiertamente. Le costo un poco descifrar lo que con sus ojos Lelouch le quería decir, pero una vez lo comprendió, no le quedo otra mas que sonreír.

-aun no has olvidado nuestro contrato- suspiro casi inaudiblemente esa frase.

-no podría hacerlo, te encargas muy bien de hacérmelo recordad siempre que puedes.

-así que el precio es tu libertad? y a cambio estarás mas cerca del trono imperial?

-un precio justo, sin embargo eso limita ha Zero

-Britannia ardería en llamas si supieran que tan cerca esta su enemigo de ellos.

-el efecto sorpresa, coloca una de tus piezas principales en el campo enemigo, y terminaras dando la victoria a tus aliados.

-Ajedrez? Siempre que estas en una batalla, ejecutas las mismas tácticas que cuando juegas en un tablero.

-una batalla es como un tablero, existen todos los tipos de piezas, y quien las juegue mejor gana la partida

-por mas que lo intento, nunca te comprendo Lelouch, tus pensamientos van en contra de lo que tus palabras demuestran, eres un ser muy complejo, demasiado encerrado en si…

-no soy el único CC, de eso estoy seguro.

Tras estas palabras ambos guardaron silencio, cada uno sumido en lo profundo de sus pensamientos y recuerdos, a la espera del movimiento enemigo, preparándose para ejecutar el plan concebido.

Solo era cuestión de tiempo, para que una noticia de mayor atención que la dada el día anterior, fuese dada a los medios, solo un poco mas de tiempo, y lo que se detuvo tiempo atrás comenzara a correr de nuevo, para traer las consigo las desgracias que borro el tiempo.

* * *

Espero que en el futuro tambien pueda contar con su apoyo y su opinion, ya que eta historia, es por y para ustedes, no tendria sentido traerla si no fueran ustedes quienes la leyeran.

Como lo prometi, el Spoiler del Cap 4, que lo disfruten:

**_IV. Temps, Je suis ... Lelouch V 'Britannia_**

-_permítame presentarme, Sir Fausto Rotchell, a su servicio, he sido asignado por su alteza el príncipe Scheneizel para sus servicios, es mi deber asistirlo de ahora en adelante hasta que le sean asignados sus respectivos equipos de trabajo._

_-entiendo, un gusto en conocerlo Sir Rotchell, Lelouch Lamperouge- se presento, mientras extendía una de sus manos a la espera del saludo._

_Sin mucha prisa, recibió el saludo por parte aquel caballero, sin embargo fue acotado prontamente por aquella persona para notificarle lo que ahora era su nueva vida._

_-un gusto también conocerlo su alteza, pero debo corregirlo, su nombre desde ahora es nuevamente Lelouch V'Britannia, sucesor al trono- corrigió aquella persona._


	5. Je suis Lelouch V' Britannia

**Hola, perdon por la espera, en serio lo lamento tanto, no era mi intencion, pero es que tube algunos problemillas con mi pc, perdon, en verdad queria actualizar antes.**

**Nuevamente doy gracias a todas las personas que han leido este fic, espero no desepcionarlas en esta ocacion, y espero no tardarme tanto para el proximo capitulo.**

**Supongo que ya esperaron demasiado asi que no les quito demasiado tiempo y les dejo con el cap, que lo disfruten mucho.**

* * *

_**VI**_

_**Temps, Je suis ... Lelouch V 'Britannia**_

Podía observar casi por completo la ciudad desde su ubicación, suspiro profundamente, se encontraba solo en aquella enorme habitación, no hacia mas de tres horas que había llegado hasta el palacio de gobierno, y desde el mismo momento en que ingreso por aquellas puertas, no había encontrado paz hasta ese momento.

No podía decir si en verdad estaba feliz de poder ver a sus hermanos nuevamente, sin embargo una extraña sensación de confort le invadió al ver a sus dos hermanos mayores, y un extraño sentimiento de inseguridad no tardo en hacer presa de él.

Habían sido horas llenas de presión y stress, se había visto rodeado de custodios, ejecutivos y militares, todos y cada uno interrogándolo sobre lo que había sido su vida y la de su pequeña hermana a lo largo de estos años.

Ahora finalmente, podía tomar un respiro, después de todo lo que había desatado su arribo al palacio de gobierno. Sin embargo, el día un no terminaba, ya que había accedido ha hacer algo mas por el bien de "su nación".

No había visto ha Nunally desde su llegada, y le habían prometido que podría verla tras realizar todo lo programado para aquella tarde; de alguna forma sabia que esto sucedería, no podía dejar de pensar que esto era un chantaje, una forma de controlarle. Lo que mas temía se había hecho realidad, poco a poco le habían separado de su querida hermana, y no tardaría mucho en que, él se viera forzado ha cumplir cada solicitud del imperio con la idea de poder ver ha su hermana.

Camino lejos de la ventana, y tomo asiento en un sofá cercano, contemplaba con cierto recelo aquel atuendo que habían dispuesto para él, que ya hacia sobre aquella cama; se suponía que lo ocuparía de ahora en adelante.

La verdad es que, si podía disfrutar de esa escasa tranquilidad era, debido a que le habían dejado solo para cambiar su indumentaria, del típico uniforme negro que identificaba a un estudiante de la academia Ashford, al de un príncipe imperial de Britannia.

Suspiro nuevamente, era mejor que se apresura ha cambiarse antes de que nuevamente llegaran ha recordárselo, después de todo, no todos los días Britannia, podía demostrarle a todo su imperio cuan grande era el poder que ellos poseían, hasta el punto de traer de entre los muertos a un príncipe imperial.

Realmente se sorprendía a si mismo el ver cuanta razón tenían sus palabras dichas esa misma mañana cuando hablaba con Suzaku, a Britannia solo le interesaba cuan beneficioso podría serles ahora que ha regresado.

Flash Back

Estaba cansado, no había dormido prácticamente nada la noche anterior, desayunar? Bueno técnicamente no podía llamar desayuno ha una rodaja de pan tostado y una taza de te negro. Empezaba ha creer que CC tenia razón con respecto a su nutrición; debía en verdad preocuparse si CC tenia la razón, eso no era nada bueno.

Los relojes frente a él, dentro de ese salón, apuntaban las 10 de la mañana con pocos minutos; llevaba dos horas de clases y nunca le habían parecido tan aburridas como ese día, Suzaku se reía a sus espaldas por cada bostezo que emitía.

Lo bueno era que al menos de esa forma su mente podía descansar, si él tenia sueño significaba que finalmente sus pensamientos le brindaban un pequeño descanso de su atribulada mente.

Claro, eso era algo que el no iba ha desaprovechar, si sus cálculos no erraban y si lo que Euphemia dijo era cierto, en pocas horas su tan corta y anhelada paz emocional se vería irrumpida violentamente; lo único que le tranquilizaba era que seria en unas cuantas horas mas… o tal vez no.

Ya que mientras pensaba eso, y un nuevo bostezo escapaba de su control obligándolo ha entrecerrar sus ojos, su atención recayó en la ventana que mostraba la entrada principal de la academia, debido a que en ese momento un escuadrón de vehículos negros con ventanas polarizadas y con el escudo Britannio grabado en sus puertas; hacia su entrada por aquel elegante portón.

Dirigió su atenta mirada completamente en aquella comitiva, que extrañamente se la hacia familiar, de algún modo vagamente familiar. Les miro desde su lugar como se estacionaban frente al recinto educativo, y consecutivamente unas cuantas personas ataviadas con el uniforme del ejercito rama ejecutiva descendía de ellos.

Esto le hizo mirar con recelo aquel suceso, no presagiaba nada bueno; no si el ejercito Britannio estaba involucrado. Esto le hizo estrujar con toda su fuerza la pluma que en ese momento sostenía entre sus manos.

Esta actitud distrajo la atención de Suzaku de la clase, intrigado por el repentino cambio de humor de Lelouch que de un segundo paso de aburrido y cansado, ha la defensa y enojado, miro con curiosidad a través de la ventana aquello que había causado tal conmoción en su compañero.

Para su sorpresa vio el mismo sequito que Lelouch contemplaba cauteloso en ese momento, sin perder ni uno solo de todos sus movimientos, suspiro frustrado, al parecer las cosas se habían adelantado demasiado a lo previsto.

-Al parecer tu escolta ha llegado- susurro por lo bajo Suzaku.

-Aa- respondió sin emoción Lelouch sin apartar la vista de aquellos sujetos, que ingresaban en aquel momento al recinto, sin embargo su concentración se vio interrumpida por el timbre que anunciaba el termino de la clase.

-Al parecer sus altezas imperiales desean terminar pronto con esto.- comento Suzaku, aun sin apartar la vista de la ventana.

-No me extraña. Asumo que al imperio le conviene mas tenerme prontamente bajo su control y observación ha que yo me encuentre sin ninguna restricción.

-Lelouch- le llamo sin ánimos Suzaku ante tal comentario.

-perdona, se me olvida que ahora soy miembro de la realeza y ese tipo de comentarios no están permitidos- dijo sarcástico mientras retiraba su vista y comenzaba ha guardar sus cosas.

-No lo tomes así Lelouch, no es tan malo si tu mismo tomaste esta decisión- apoyo Suzaku quien ya había abandonado su respectivo asiento y esperaba ha que Lelouch se levantara del suyo.

-espero no haberme equivocado Suzaku- este comentario sorprendió enormemente al caballero Japonés, pero no tardo en reaccionar y contestarlo.

-Vamos Lelouch tu no eres así, me extraña ese comportamiento en ti, en todo este tiempo que llevo conociéndote, jamás has dado marcha atrás a tus decisiones, y te sabré decir que muy pocas, pero muy pocas son erradas.- sonrió para confortarlo.

-perdona que te corrija, pero ninguna es errada, solo salen de mis cálculos- contrarresto recuperando su habitual humor y sonriendo en respuesta al argumento.

-claro que no, has errado reconócelo, sino, recuerda la vez en que dijiste que era buena idea guarecernos de la lluvia en aquel viejo cobertizo, o la vez en que dijiste que el té sabría mejor si lo acompañábamos con dulces de menta, o…- fue cortado directamente por la voz de Lelouch en aquel momento.

-Ya, ya entendí, no siempre tengo buen gusto para las cosas, entendí el punto.- alego mientras cruzaban el umbral de la puerta de aquel salón y caminaban por los pasillos de Ashford.

-Ok, dejemos eso de lado, por el momento deberíamos reunirnos con el consejo, la presidenta dijo que aun teníamos cosas que planificar para el evento de recaudación de fondos para la semana de arte.

-el solo pensar, lo que a Milly se le pudo haber ocurrido en esta ocasión me da dolor de cabeza- dramatizo bromeando mientras llevaba sus dedos índice y medio al tabique de su nariz.

-supongo que también serás el centro de atención en esta ocasión Lelouch- rió por lo bajo burlonamente Suzaku.

-No me lo recuerdes quieres- le reprendió, mientras descendían por las escaleras. Y reía un poco ante tal comentario, para luego volver ha su estado actual de ese día y cambiar su mirada divertida por una llena de melancolía.

-sucede algo?- pregunto preocupado Suzaku al ver el repentino cambio.

-nada- articulo mientras negaba con la cabeza- es solo que acabo de darme cuenta, de que es muy probable que esta sea la ultima vez que pueda verlos a todos. Es decir, es imposible que Britannia deje que siga estudiando en la academia, es absurdo que yo pueda participar en el evento que Milly planea… sobre todo como están las cosas.

Suzaku escucho en silencio dicho argumento, para luego simplemente apoyar a su amigo- Animo- dijo sinceramente- esta situación no será eterna, tarde o temprano el problema con ALBION se solucionara y tu podrás volver a tu vida normal, junto a tus hermanos y ha Nunally.- alentó.

-Lo dudo- respondió directamente ha Suzaku- y aunque pudiera no lo haría nunca Suzaku.

Eso definitivamente confundió a Suzaku que le miraba extrañado ante la repentina negatividad de su amigo.

-por que Lelouch?- pregunto intrigado.

-piénsalo un poco, aunque yo pudiera volver ha la vida que llevo ahora, no seria lo mismo, nunca mas será lo mismo, por el bien de Nunally, ya no podré renunciar nuevamente al apellido V´Britannia, eso contando con que Britannia me diera la opción de hacerlo, por que no me la darán; sumándole a eso, el hecho de que soy el segundo en línea directa al trono, siendo Isabel la mayor, y no pudiendo heredar el trono, Odiseus no siendo capacitado para tal cargo es lógico pensar que Schneizel es el primero en sucesión, y siendo yo el primogénito de Marianne séptima emperatriz de Britannia, soy el segundo en línea, volver ha Japón ya no es una opción.

-pero tu lo has dicho eres el segundo- corroboro Suzaku.

-así es, tengo mas libertades que algunos, pero muchas mas obligaciones por lo mismo, siendo él 17o príncipe varón podría tener la opción de regresar y culminar mis estudios con todos, pero eso seria arruinarles la vida a los demás, Ashford caería bajo la tutela del ejercito Britannio, por el simple hecho de que yo este estudiando aquí- apoyo su argumento.- seria injusto para muchos- sonrió- además miremos el lado positivo de las cosas seguramente en Britannia habrán buenos tutores para que yo pueda terminar mis estudios y Nunally pueda avanzar en los suyos.- concluyo.

-Hablas como si estuvieras seguro que el imperio te regresara ha Britannia.- comento un tanto preocupado Suzaku.

-es muy probable Suzaku, después de todo Britannia es el hogar de toda la corte, será para ellos más fácil controlar mi vida en tierras propias que en extranjeras.

-.entonces estas de acuerdo en retirarte de Japón y regresar al imperio?- pregunto un tanto desconcertado Suzaku.

-Jamás estaré de acuerdo con ello, sin embargo al solicitar protección del imperio yo debo cumplir con mi parte del trato, he estado técnicamente muerto por mas de siete años, te imaginas lo que el anuncio de mi regreso al imperio provocara? aprovecharan muy bien el momento para vender mi persona, no me extrañaría que en cuanto llegue a Britannia el consejo ya me hubiese vendido por algún tratado. Para ellos sigo siendo una pieza mas, y mi valor dentro de la corte dependerá de cuan útil pueda ser para su conveniencia.

-lo dices de una forma muy cruel, en verdad esta claro que no regresas por tu propia voluntad.

-en eso tienes razón, si lo hago es por el bien de Nunally, aunque no puedo evitar pensar en que nuevamente veré el palacio de la villa Aries, el lugar donde murió mi madre.- dijo mientras recordaba los sucesos acometidos años atrás.

-Pienso que debe ser un lugar hermoso, a pesar de los recuerdos que guarde, ya que seguramente no solo tiene malos recuerdos.

Ese comentario hizo detenerse ha Lelouch en su caminata, ya que le sorprendió que Suzaku pensara de la misma forma que el, aun sin haberlo expresado, pero luego se tranquilizo y sonrió para si.

-Aa, lo es, es un lugar muy hermoso, y en verdad tiene muchos recuerdos, siendo sincero, me encantaría poder verlo de nuevo.- concordó con Suzaku reanudando la marcha- aunque tal vez no sea por mucho tiempo.

-por que?- pregunto intrigado Suzaku.

-Villa Aries es reservada para la emperatriz favorita del emperador, mi madre lo fue, por ello vivíamos ahí, y nadie me garantiza que ese palacio siga siendo mi hogar seguramente me trasladaran a otro.

-ya veo, es probable que ya exista otra emperatriz que ocupe ese lugar.

-es muy probable, no me extrañaría siendo mi padre el emperador.- con ello concluyo su parte de la conversación y no dio mucho tiempo para que Suzaku respondiera, ya que ambos habían llegado hasta el salón del consejo.

-Que hora es Suzaku?- pregunto antes de entrar Lelouch

-Faltan aproximadamente 5 minutos para las once de la mañana.

-Milly estará enojada, tenemos tres minutos de retraso.

-no exageres.- diciendo eso las puertas del aquel salón se abrieron revelando a todos los miembros del consejo y cuatro personas mas, Suzaku y Lelouch detuvieron su avance, al ver quienes estaban dentro de aquel salón.

-Suzaku kun, Lulu- hablo por lo bajo Shirley al verlos entrar.

Inmediatamente tras este saludo aquellos externos al consejo tomaron posición de saludo frente a los que entraban, extrañados, ambos jóvenes se miraron entre si.

-Lord Kururugi, es un placer poder conocerlo, hemos escuchado mucho de usted por parte de la princesa Euphemia- saludo aquel extraño que al parecer era el líder del grupo.

-el honor es todo mío- contesto un poco dudoso- pero en verdad no creo haber hecho nada que amerite algún alago de su majestad la princesa.

-se equivoca, tan afamado caballero es muy bien conocido entre nosotros, sus logros son de admirarse.- contesto.

Mientras esto ocurría, Lelouch observaba a prudente distancia, no podía evitar sentir que debía estar a la defensiva con los militares del imperio, después de todo ellos eran sus principales rivales en los campos de batalla, al final el era Zero. Sin embargo tampoco podía evitar desviar la mirada y centrarla en cualquier cosa que no fuera el comité militar.

Pero para su molestia, pudo sentir la penetrante mirada proveniente de alguno de los ahí presentes; demasiado pesada para ignorarla, y demasiado frustrante como para enfrentarla. Asi que sin ninguna prisa camino en dirección a la mesa centra y se dispuso a trabajar en sus propios asuntos.

-Su alteza- le llamaron haciéndole elevar su vista de los documentos que revisaba. Aquellos ojos purpuras se detuvieron fijos y sin ninguna expresión en aquel hombre.

-permítame presentarme, Sir Fausto Rotchell, a su servicio, he sido asignado por su alteza el príncipe Schneizel para sus servicios, es mi deber asistirlo de ahora en adelante hasta que le sean asignados sus respectivos equipos de trabajo.

Aquella presentación, a pesar de haber sido amena, cortes y prudente, simplemente le hacia sentirse en una posición mas incomoda de la que ya se encontraba. Observaba a aquel hombre que aun le reverenciaba con cierto recelo, se forzó a sonreír y portar nuevamente aquella falsa personalidad que optaba como vicepresidente del consejo

- un gusto en conocerlo Sir Rotchell, Lelouch Lamperouge- se presento, mientras extendía una de sus manos a la espera del saludo.

Sin mucha prisa, recibió el saludo por parte aquel caballero, sin embargo fue acotado prontamente por aquella persona para notificarle lo que ahora era su nueva vida.

-un gusto también conocerlo su alteza, pero debo corregirlo, su nombre desde ahora es nuevamente Lelouch V'Britannia, sucesor al trono- corrigió aquella persona.

"V'Britannia" nunca pensó usar nuevamente ese apellido, y menos ser pronunciado por sus propias palabras, sin embargo de ahora en adelante al parecer todo indicaba que tomaría nuevamente su lugar entre los herederos al trono, esperando de esta forma poder obtener un beneficio propio y para su querida hermana.

Fin del Flash Back

Termino de ajustar su atuendo, aun le costaba mucho hacerse a la idea de que debía usarlo, aquel traje que ahora se ceñía su cuerpo, no dejaba de incomodarlo, era de un azul muy profundo, por dentro utilizaba una camisa de blanca, y con el característico pañuelo de seda blando resaltando de su cuello, pero definitivamente lo mas llamativo de aquel traje ya hacia en sus respectivos adornos ya que desde lo que era el cuello hasta el final del mismo, el final de las mangas y los bordes de este, lucían bordados con hilos de oro los distintos símbolos del imperio Britannio.

Observo su figura que ya hacia reflejada en un espejo cercano, se miraba extraño, se sentía extraño, camino en dirección del reflejo y sin proponérselo activo el Geass en su ojo izquierdo, le contemplo por un corto periodo de tiempo e inconscientemente palpo el lado izquierdo de su rostro, el dolor que le había aquejado desde su llegada al palacio, había desaparecido, tenia el sentimiento de que desde el momento en que había cruzado el umbral de aquel edificio, el Geass había hecho su manifiesto de protesta por medio de aquel punzante malestar.

-se fuerte Lelouch, ahora mas que nunca debes serlo- se animo en un susurro, frente aquel espejo.

Era cuestión de tiempo para que, las consecuencias de sus decisiones se hicieran presentes, y ahora, de algún modo u otro se sintió mas vulnerable que nunca, tenia la sensación de que britannia no podría protegerlo, ni a el, ni ha su hermana; sin embargo ese pensamiento no duro mucho tiempo, se reprendió a si mismo, el no necesitaba de nadie para llevar a cabo su cometido; Britannia solo era un recurso que necesitaba para asegurar a su hermana, el resto; por el momento no importaba.

-les destruirás, tanto ha Britannia como a todos tus enemigos, y para ello te valeras de todo lo que este a tu alcance; crearas ese mundo perfecto para tu hermana Lelouch.- se dijo mientras sonreía de una forma muy característica de él, si Britannia pensaba que podría utilizarlo en su beneficio, estaba muy equivocada, al final quienes resultaran utilizados no será nadie mas que el mismo imperio.

Sus pensamientos se vieron irrumpidos por el toque de la puerta, alguien detrás de ella, le llamaba con mucha precisión.

-Lelouch- reconoció la voz de su amigo llamarle desde el exterior.- puedo pasar? Ya estas listo, o debo ayudarte con algo?- pregunto seguidamente

-Adelante, Suzaku, puedes pasar- respondió mientras daba la espalda al espejo y desactivaba su Geass.

-Me preguntaba por que tardabas tanto?- dijo mientras ingresaba a la habitación y buscaba a su amigo con la mirada.

-Si estuvieras en mi lugar, tardarías el doble.- contesto Lelouch mientras caminaba en dirección a la cama y tomaba la última prenda de ese uniforme.

-todos te esperan- fue lo único que atino ha decir Suzaku mientras observaba a su amigo.

-no, no me esperan, todos esperan los beneficios de mi persona- dijo mientras se acomodaba la capa color blanco sobre sus hombros.

-Lelouch- llamo Suzaku, mientras ponía una mano sobre el hombro del mencionado.

Suspiro resignado y devolvió una mirada llena de gratitud a su amigo, para luego confirmar:

-vamos, estoy listo- Suzaku respondió con una sonrisa y cedió la salida a su amigo, Euphemia le había pedido como favor ser el caballero de Lelouch hasta que el designara al suyo propio, afuera de las habitaciones, les esperaba el resto de la escolta dispuesta para él.

Ambos jóvenes caminaron uno al lado del otro, por una parte Suzaku portaba su uniforme de caballero, no despegaba la vista del camino, pero su atención se centraba en Lelouch, quien caminaba, orgulloso, altivo, portando aquel uniforme, confirmando mas aun su status como un príncipe imperial.

Ya que justamente, un salón antes del principal, sus hermanos le esperaban según lo acordado aquella tarde, por ultima vez se vería forzado a repetir una vez mas el protocolo y el discurso que habían preparado, después de todo era su restauración como príncipe britannia, sin embargo se equivocaban si pensaban que Lelouch V Britannia, era un títere mas que podrían utilizar.

Cuando finalmente llego al salón donde lo aguardaban sus hermanos no pudo mas que inmediatamente dirigir su mirada a los ahí reunidos, aun con recelo observo a sus hermanos mayores, era la primera vez que hablaría directamente con Cornellia y Schenizel, a su llegada solo pudo saludarlos momentáneamente antes de ser absorbido por el papeleo burocrático y los distintos funcionarios que estaban sobre él.

-Has crecido- fue el primer comentario por parte de su hermana

-supongo que es natural Cornellia, todos debemos crecer- contesto con naturalidad.

-vamos, muchas personas te esperan- fue todo lo que dijo Schneizel.

Sin contestar esa frase, Lelouch camino detrás de su hermana, para luego ver como las puertas que dividían aquella habitación del gran salón eran abiertas para ellos. Pudo escuchar como el vocero del imperio anunciaba la llegada de los tres príncipes.

-Sus altezas imperiales, Lord Schneizel 'L Britannia, primer príncipe del imperio, Lady Cornellia L'Britannia, segunda princesa imperial y su alteza Lord Lelouch V'Britannia segundo príncipe imperial.

Estaba dicho, le habían confirmado, escuchar su nombre ser pronunciado tan pomposamente y a la vista de todos aquellos nobles llamados por sus hermanos, le confirmaba que había caído en manos del Imperio.

Podía percibir la tención que al momento de ser pronunciado su nombre, se había adueñado de aquel salón, las miradas y los comentarios estaban dirigidos para él de eso, ni dudarlo. La primera pieza había sido movilizada en aquel juego, no había marcha atrás, el segundo paso ya hacia en hacerlo saber al imperio.

Miro como sus hermanos caminaban hasta los tronos para ellos dispuestos, su sorpresa fue grande cuando pudo percatarse que tanto Euphemia como Nunally ya ocupaban su respectivo lugar en aquel final de escaleras.

Suavizo su mirada ya hasta se permitió sonreír mientras observaba a sus dos hermanas, Cornellia le señalo sutilmente que el asiento junto ha Schneizel había sido dispuesto para él; por lo que no tardo en tomar asiento a mano derecha de su hermano, mientras Cornellia tomaba asiento al lado suyo.

Schneizel por otro lado estaba frente a los nobles, al parecer el siguiente paso pronto daría inicio.

-tranquilo- escucho la sutil pero segura voz de Cornellia a su lado- solo se tu mismo cuando este frente a estas personas, porta tu orgullo y doblégalos a escucharte, deberán hacerlo estas muy por encima de ellos a si que nada de lo que digas o hagas será juzgado.

Asintió firmemente con la cabeza, el discurso de Schneizel había iniciado y pronto seria su turno de tomar la palabra, después de todo aquel mensaje era transmitido a toda la nación, incluyendo el imperio mismo, donde muy probablemente su padre estuviera siguiendo los pasos.

Tan concentrados estaba en su propio tren de pensamientos que no fue capaz de sentir en el momento en que Schneizel termino su introducción y le había cedido la palabra, de no ser por que Cornellia, hubiese continuado calculando para si mismo las acciones a realizar.

Una vez recuperada la atención al plano físico en el cual se encontraba, abandono su lugar y camino rumbo a pódium donde lo esperaba su hermano, le miro por un segundo mientras tomaba aliento para iniciar su discurso, para luego volver su mirada a aquel público expectante que nuevamente dirigió su atención a él.

-Su Alteza imperial, segundo príncipe del imperio, Lord Lelouch V'Britannia, tiene la palabra- escucho anunciar por el vocero.

Inmediatamente las cámaras de televisión dispuestas para aquel anuncio, las miradas de los nobles y mandatarios ahí presentes, se centraron en lo que posiblemente el diría. Esperaban un nuevo discurso preparado para él como había sido previsto, pero como el mismo lo confirmaba, nadie manipulaba ha Lelouch V' Britannia, y mucho menos sus pensamientos ahora el imperio no seria la excepción.

-El área 11, desde la pasada guerra hasta la actualidad ha sido el lugar que mi hermana y yo hemos llamado hogar- inicio según lo previsto, para luego continuar- tras la pasada guerra en la que Japón perdió su individualidad, y sus derechos, fuimos dados por muertos por parte del imperio; ahora tras lo acaecido recientemente, me vi forzado ha abandonar el anonimato, es cierto, mi hermana y yo estamos vivos, yo estoy vivo, y aunque puedo asegurarles que de no ser por las circunstancias jamás hubiese regresado al seno de la familia imperial, es mi deseo responder al desafío para mi lanzado el día de ayer en transmisión imperial.

Observo cauteloso por algunos segundos la reacción de todos los presentes, y de no ser por que no podía ver hacia atrás, le hubiese encantado ver la expresión de sus hermanos.

-respondo de esta forma a su desafío, ALBION no merecer ser tomado en cuenta como uno de mis posibles enemigos, pero deben saber que ahora no me quedare observando, les propongo un juego, mi objetivo claro esta son los rehenes, el suyo, por lógica soy yo, ganara quien logre culminar su objetivo antes del plazo, si yo pierdo estaré a su merced, pero si gano no me detendré hasta haberlos eliminado por completo- sonrió de una forma orgullosa y segura- pero les aseguro que yo ganare este juego me habré hecho de todos y cada uno de los rehenes antes de la media noche de mañana, y ustedes caerán ante mi venganza.

Su semblante cambio rápidamente a uno lleno de burla y orgullo, para terminar aquel discurso, el punto final que marcaba el inicio de su plan, después de todo el y CC habían pasado buena parte de la mañana perfeccionándolo, contaba con que la bruja de cabellos verdes estuviera lista con los preparativos.

-ALBION, es por que yo lo digo, en poco mas de 36 horas ustedes aprenderán que con migo no debieron jugar, el tiempo de nuestro juego comienza a correr desde ahora en su contra, 36 horas es el plazo dado, en 36 horas habré ganado, puedo asegurarlo…- cayo por un segundo para luego sonreír una vez mas con suficiencia y orgullo- después de todo soy Lelouch V'Britannia.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado, y si se preguntan por el nombre de los capitulos en epsanol, con gusto les doy el listado, en verdad ya tengo el numero de cap y sus respectivos nombre, pero todos seran puestos en frances, asi que si lo desean en español con gusto se los proporciono.

Fue un placer saludarles y nuevamente gracias por esperar y leer, eperando verlos de nuevo el proximo captiulo me despido, que tenga un lindo dia, o lo que reste de ello.

_**Atte. Ariane de Virgo**_

_**Enlèvement, un prélude à la guerre**_

_-vaya, vaya, pero a quien tenemos aquí?- hablo una voz a sus espaldas- pero si es el príncipe Lelouch en persona- se mofo aquella voz_

_Lelouch dirigió su mirada a aquel hombre que tan familiar se le hacia el haberle escuchado, para confirmar sus propias suposiciones._

_-Rigardo- menciono por lo bajo- supuse que no te rendirías_

_-jaja, así es joven príncipe, no me rendiré, no cuando esto tan cerca de obtener lo que quiero._

_-y supongo que eso soy yo- contesto mientras ponía ha CC detrás de el y aguadaba por la llegada de los guardias de aquella zona._

_-no llegaran, mi hermano se esta encargando de esa guardia que se hace llamar ejercito_

_-Debí suponer que con los humanos no existe un plan perfecto- sonrió Lelouch._

_-exacto joven príncipe, y ese fue tu peor error…_


	6. Enlèvement, un prélude à la guerre

Hola, es un placer para mi de nuevo poder saludarlos, en primera deseo disculparme por la tardanza; pero es que he tenido problemas para poder organizarme, pero en eso estoy; eso se los aseguro.

En segunda, si, estoy trabajando en tooodos mis fics asi que vere de subirlos segun termine los cap. pero por el momento me estoy concentrando en esta categoria, asi que probablemente suba mas rapido cap de esta historia que de otra.

Por lo cual no deseo quitarles mas tiempo; les deseo un lindo dia y que disfruten mucho este cap. me ha costado un poquito, pero he dado mi mayor esfuerzo en el, espero les guste, **_Shadow Noir Wing_** san, mil gracias por ser mi lectora de prueba, en verdad te lo agradezco. Sin mas; me despido.

* * *

**_V. _**

**_Enlèvement, un prélude à la guerre_**

Era el infierno… y él acaba de firmar un contrato a perpetuidad con el mismo diablo. Sin libertad de movimiento, sin derecho a proclamar su voz; sin derecho a vivir…cada segundo que pasaba solo hacia crecer en su interior la convicción de que él imperio Britannio debía ser destruido por sus propias manos.

Tras aquella declaración, no se dijo nada, el silencio reino en aquel salón, sonrió altivo ante el resultado impactante que había conseguido, no esperaba menos, sus planes no podían fallar ahora. Dando media vuelta abandono aquel improvisado podio, y camino elegantemente hasta alcanzar nuevamente su lugar al lado de su hermano, extrañamente y quizás para su incomodidad, Schneizel sonreía casi tan satisfecho como él. No paso mucho tiempo para que entre los presentes, las voces de apoyo se hicieran presentes, de entre los apagados murmullos un creciente canto de victoria, se convirtió en música para sus oídos… y en la confirmación de sus planes.

- "Salve el Sacro Imperio Britannio, Salve su majestad el Emperador, Gloria a la familia Imperial… Gloria y Triunfo a su alteza Lelouch V'Britannia" - Se repetía una y otra vez, dentro de aquel salón, cada vez mas fuerte que la anterior; cada vez mas intenso, cada vez mas lejos del castillo de gobernación, cada vez mas fuerte fuera de los muros que le rodeaban.

Tomo asiento, manteniendo la mirada y la cabeza tan en alto como debía, su seguridad era absoluta, su plan había comenzado a correr. Ahora solo tenía que esperar; esperar y observar la caída desde lo alto de sus enemigos. Y la devoción de la falsa corte Britannia

&&-&-&&-&-&&-&-

El fuego que alumbraba aquella habitación remarcaba las sombras danzantes en la oscuridad; mientras cabellos platas que llegaban hasta sus hombros y cepillaban en su frente, en su mano la torre blanca del ajedrez, mientras contemplaba con sus ojos grises el retrato del joven príncipe Britannio

- ¿Sigue pensando en lo que es correcto alteza? - Saludo una fina y varonil voz desde el umbral

Sin siquiera dar una mirada ha su interlocutor, regreso a su actual ocupación, reprochar con la mirada el cuadro que esta frente a él.

- ¿Cuestionas a la casa real, que ha confiado en tus palabras o simplemente dudas de tus propias palabras mi buen señor?

El otro hombre por su parte solo sonrió, y procedió:

- Ludwig Von Der Weizsäcker; príncipe del Sacro Imperio Romano Germánico - Continuo el visitante- estas próximo a reclamar el trono que te pertenece y que el imperio Britannio arranco, y tu solo te sientas a contemplar en la oscuridad al que te traerá la gloria.

El príncipe germano no dijo nada y escucho atentamente como aquella alta figura, de largos cabellos rojos tomaba lugar entre el y el cuadro sobre la chimenea.

- Lelouch Lamperouge, o debería decir Lelouch V'Britannia, décimo séptimo hijo varón y actualmente el segundo heredero de la corona Britanna; y quien te dará la venganza y el poder que tanto has ambicionado.

- En verdad no se como crees que un hijo de Charles D'Britannia, me traerá la gloria de mi reino ya caído.- Reclamó con tan irritante voz, como el odio que sus ojos mostraban en aquel momento.

- Por que el posee un poder sin igual, que a pesar de lo que el mismo cree; apenas esta por despertar. Les fue concebido a muchos dentro de la familia imperial, sin embargo ninguno es igual a otro, y en nuestra orden hemos esperado por mucho tiempo que fuese confiado a un portador el poder del rey, y en especial el que al joven príncipe le fue brindado.

- Nunca he cuestionado tus procedimientos; sin embargo aun no comprendo por que en especial ese poder ¿Que tan valioso puede ser como para que mis antepasados y yo mismo confiemos todo en él?

El hombre simplemente sonrió ante la pregunta de Ludwig, y camino hasta quedar frente ha el, para luego responder:

- Ese poder en especial, mi querido príncipe, es uno legendario, el que te dará el trono de un nuevo imperio; es todo lo que necesitas saber.

- ¿Todo lo que necesito saber? - Se pregunto a si mismo, y con sospecha observo sonreír a aquel hombre- por ahora yo no daré marcha atrás y mi enemigo tampoco - Decía mientras colocaba la torre blanca en posición a jaque contra el rey negro - El juego comienza ahora, y para antes del amanecer habremos dado un giro completo a sus planes.

- Así será mi príncipe, es cuestión de tiempo para que el curso de la historia cambie al mundo - Sonrió mientras veía a su señor abandonar la habitación- tu tendrás lo que siempre has deseado, y yo obtendré algo más que simple poder.

&&-&-&&-&-&&-&-

Con furia abrió las puertas de aquella habitación, para azotarlas tras de si, su sangre corría a mil por hora por sus venas, y su enojo crecía constante cada que recordaba las palabras recién pronunciadas hacia él por parte del consejo regente del área 11.

Como se atrevían, sabia de antemano que alguna jugada a favor del imperio le estaba esperando; pero "esto" era simplemente absurdo.

- "Es por su propio bienestar y el de los suyos majestad"- Dijeron, como podría ser eso su bienestar, será para ellos, no para el.

- "Es lo mejor para el imperio; recuerde que debe hacer lo mejor por la patria"- Continuaron, y para esa altura su mal humor empeoro.

- Mis planes no pueden fallar, no puedo dudar ahora- Se dijo a si mismo en aquella oscuridad.

Le preocupaba dudar, la mas mínima duda le haría perder por completo sus planes, hacia mucho que había aprendido que con los humanos no existía plan perfecto, pero ahora, que había calculado toda posibilidad de errar o de fallar, el único factor que no había contado le jugaba una mala pasada.

Se recriminaba a si mismo, ¿como podía dudar ahora? Cuando todo estaba en juego, ahora que sus cartas ya hacían sobre la mesa al descubierto, ahora que no podía darse el lujo de dejar enemigo con vida. No por el bienestar de la persona a la que el quería defender y proteger, no podía dudar, no quería hacerlo.

- ¿Aun crees que tu ambición es fácil de complacer?- Preguntò en la oscuridad una sombra sentada en el sillón de aquella habitación.

- Nunca dije que fuera fácil, dije que no era imposible- Respondió mientras encendía la tenue luz de su lámpara de cabecera.

- ¿Sabes que juegas con fuego?- Pregunto.

- ¿sabes con quien hablas, CC?- Respondió.

La chica de cabellos verdes simplemente se levanto de su lugar y camino contemplando la habitación de Lelouch, mientras este también abandonaba su cómoda posición y retiraba el traje que hasta ese momento usaba.

- ¿Como entraste?- Rompió el silencio el joven con aquella pregunta.

- Los Britannios tienen mucho que mejorar en sus defensas, un ejercito completo podría pasar frente a ellos y no se darían cuenta.

- Britannia tiene mucho que mejorar a parte de sus defensas- Respondió sarcástico- ¿Algo que deba saber, o solo haz venido ha hacer una visita social?

- Todo esta listo, iniciaremos al amanecer, esperaremos tu orden para el cese del plan.

- ¿Todo según lo calculado?- Pregunto serio mientras retiraba el pañuelo del cuello.

- Cumplo tus ordenes si hay algún error será tuyo- Comunico mientras observaba la ciudad desde la ventana.

Nada mas se dijo después de aquello, CC contemplo en silencio el paraje inerte y sumido entre luces artificiales y oscuridad; mientras Lelouch simplemente guardaba silencio mientras leía algunos documentos dejados en su buró…. El reloj en aquella habitación marco la una de la madrugada, CC que aun contemplaba la ciudad desde el sillón; escucho en silencio, desde hacia muy poco tiempo, como la acompasada respiración de su acompañante se hacia mas rítmica con forme pasaban los minutos.

Abandono su cómodo asiento, y recorrió los pasos que le acortaban entre su posición y la cama del ocupante de aquella habitación; le contemplo por unos cuantos segundos mientras observaba como aquel letal joven que había conocido tiempo atrás, ahora parecía tan inocente mientras dormía. Poco a poco se acerco hasta el lugar donde reposaba el joven, le contemplo muy de cerca, desde sus cabellos lisos en flequillo que cubría su fino rostro, hasta los labios que entre abiertos ayudaban a la respiración del joven. Sonrió para si al recordar que hasta ahora, si suponía bien, había sido la única mujer que aquel chico había besado, o más bien, la única que le había robado un beso… en dos ocasiones.

Le miro detalladamente; mientras tuviera tiempo, ya que muy difícilmente podía observar aquel rostro sereno y lleno de paz, o bueno si lo hacia, pero nunca mientras estuvieran en una situación, como decirlo a su manera… a si, "Interesante", le miro una vez mas desde la base del rostro hasta sus lacios cabellos, retiro un par de mechones de estos que ocultaban sus ojos cerrados y luego con sumo cuidado retiro los papeles que aun sostenía entre sus manos, para luego tomar una de las cobijas y cubrirle con ella.

Puede que no tuviese caso hacerlo, es decir, si ella no lo hacia otro mas vendría y lo haría, pero por ahora ella quería mantener aquel privilegio; seguiría siendo, mientras pudiese, la sombra vigilante del joven príncipe que un día juro cumplir su pacto, hasta que ese día llegase ella vería por él. Que el descansase mientras ella terminaba los preparativos, después de todo no había dormido desde que toda aquella locura había iniciado, y por una noche que ella se encargara de los planes no tendría nada malo, al final el era un humano y necesitaba también dormir… Y ella estaría mientras el lo necesitase, dispuesta a vigilar su tranquilo sueño

&&-&-&&-&-&&-&-

El sol deslumbro a través de las sutiles cortinas en aquella habitación, por un momento sintió la necesidad de quedarse en cama y descansar, sentía su cuerpo pesado, dolorido, sus ojos se negaban ha abrirse, pero el sutil y constante golpeteo en la puerta perturbaba su sueño. A pesar de que su conciencia y su cuerpo le reclamaban por mas descanso, fue la urgencia de este golpeteo y el constante llamado hacia su persona el cual se forzó a si mismo a responder.

- Su alteza, su alteza- Aun le llamaban con urgencia mientras el intentaba despertar completamente.

- Su alteza, sus hermanos le necesitan- Comunicaron desde el exterior; acaso su plan había iniciado mientras el dormía, había que suponerlo, CC estaba a cargo.

En cuanto su mente deslumbro aquella posibilidad, sus pensamientos se dispararon, abrió los ojos, presuroso, y busco con la vista a la bruja de cabellos verdes; no estaba, se encontraba solo en aquella habitación. Rayos algún día le diría de una buena vez como detestaba que se escabullera como gato, es que ella no sabia cuanto le crispaba los nervios verla aparecer o desaparecer sin que el se diera cuenta, a el le gustaba tener todo controlado, y por eso, esa habilidad de CC no podía sopórtalo

- Su alteza- Llamaron nuevamente, eso le saco del regaño mental que hacia en contra de una desaparecida bruja

- Adelante estoy despierto - Articulo finalmente mientras retiraba las sabanas de su cuerpo y se disponía ha salir de la cama, sin embargo el detalle de despertar cubierto, le hizo caer en cuenta que se había dormido mientras leía los papeles, los cuales claro esta, se encontraban en perfectas condiciones acomodados en el buro. Definitivamente CC era la única responsable de ello, cada vez detestaba mas esa forma de ser de CC, pero cada vez mas le gustaba ese juego de gato y ratón que ambos jugaban.

Aun adormilado, y con un poco de desorden en sus pensamientos, se forzó a dejar el asunto de CC de lado, mientras veía la puerta abrirse casi de par en par, y dejar entrar a uno de los funcionarios que trabajaba bajo el mando de alguno de sus hermanos.

- Lamento mucho despertarlo, Alteza- Se disculpo el hombre mientras hacia una leve reverencia frente a el, aquel hombre le temía y probablemente temblaba al imaginarse su reacción al ser despertado.

Ese pensamiento le hizo sonreír, nunca antes se había sentido tan bien, por ver que alguien le temiera sin conocerlo, y nunca antes había pensado que se sentiría tan bien por ver que fuera un Britannio, eso lo hizo sonreír mas… sin embargo la sonrisa duro poco en sus labios, pues le borro tan pronto como su consiente le hizo darse cuenta de la aptitud que había optado, el detestaba esa aptitud y la había empleado.

Con el seño fruncido observo el reloj de pared puesto en aquella habitación, marcaban poco mas de las 6 a.m, el plan no debía comenzar hasta las 8 a.m ¿Cómo CC pudo cometer tal fallo? No le había dicho nada la noche anterior, a menos de que… de inmediato algo le indico que no todo marchaba bien, sin endurecer mas su rostro y sin colocar una mirada de frustración decidió sacarle información a quien le había despertado, debía haber alguna razón.

- ¿Que ha pasado? - Pregunto estoico y muy consiente de si.

- Su alteza - Hablo aquel hombre- Sus hermanos le solicitan en el salón principal, es urgente.-Concluyo aquel hombre.

- ¿La razón? - Pregunto nuevamente. Y vaya que debía ser urgente, tenia entendido que los mensajes ya no se entregaban personalmente, para eso estaba la tecnología, claro, a menos de que fuera algo que no podían permitir ser expuesto a una fuente externa.

- Los rehenes - Pronuncio, para Lelouch fue la palabra que le retiro cualquier duda, de sus pensamientos, era urgente, muy urgente- Han sido liberados su alteza.

Minutos después, con su uniforme de la academia aun siendo acomodado por sus propias manos, caminaba presuroso por los pasillos del palacio de gobernación, las puertas donde se encontraban sus hermanos, estaban siendo custodiadas por un par de guardias, que al verlo hicieron un saludo oficial y abrieron las puertas, permitiéndole pasar, sin perder ni un segundo en el proceso.

- Schneizel, Cornellia, Euphi- Saludo sin protocolo a sus hermanos.

-Lelouch - Respondió Cornellia, por su parte Schneizel solo le miro y regreso inmediatamente su mirada a los documentos que tenia en sus manos. Euphemia por su parte le sonrió cálidamente.

-Toma asiento - Invito Schneizel aunque a su parecer era mas una orden que una invitación.

Sin embargo para su propio beneficio le era muy recomendable no darle vueltas al asunto y hacer caso de la solicitud de su hermano mayor, el cual parecía no estar de muy buen humor aquella mañana.

- ¿Cuando? - fue la primera pregunta que se le ocurrió decir en aquel momento, deseaba respuestas y las quería ahora, y esa era la mejor forma de comenzar.

- Hace mas de dos horas, se encuentran siendo atendidos por miembros del ejercito Britannio, están bajo custodia del imperio- Respondió Cornellia, mientras pasaba una carpeta con todos los documentos relacionados al asunto en su interior.

Al recibirla, de inmediato y con movimientos sutiles la abrió y examino el contenido, era un informa bastante detallado, vaya debía reconocer que el imperio hacia las cosas bastante bien… cuando le convenía.

Por otro par de minutos leyó en silencio lo esencial de aquel documento, cuando termino cerro la carpeta al mismo tiempo que la depositaba sobre la mesa frente a el, para segundos después poner toda su atención en sus hermanos. Por otro par de minutos nadie dijo nada en aquel salón, Schneizel mantuvo los ojos cerrados y una aptitud reflexiva, Cornellia mantenía su mirada fija en Euphemia y esta última no apartaba la vista de él.

- Esto es serio Lelouch- Finalmente hablo Schneizel.

Lelouch le miro de reojo, sabía que había algo más y ellos no se lo habían dicho; y por lo visto no se lo iban a decir, y eso no le agradaba en nada, después de todo, este paso dado por el enemigo echaba a la basura todo lo planeado, y necesitaba urgentemente saber a que atenerse para poder contraatacar.

- ¿Que tan serio?- Pregunto sin ninguna duda.

- Mas de lo que puedes imaginar- Contesto su hermano mayor

- Y supongo que ya habrán hablado al respecto- Pregunto mientras adoptaba su posición de príncipe Britannio.

Schneizel no dijo nada, Cornellia tampoco hablo al respecto y Euphemia se mordía el labio inferior en pos de mantenerse callada, esa aptitud tomada por ellos le enfurecía en verdad.

- Tengo derecho a saber de que se trata, esto me incumbe mas de lo que les incumbe a ustedes- Hablo finalmente cansado de las evasivas de sus hermanos.

Sin embargo los otros no dijeron nada, seguían en silencio; uno a uno paseo su mirada sobre ellos a la espera de una respuesta, que al parecer no obtendría.

- Schneizel- llamo alzando un decibel más la voz.

Suspirando cansado Schneizel extendió una vez más su mano para deslizar otro documento hasta el alcance de Lelouch, una vez en sus manos procedió a leerlo.

- Es el documento original, no hemos cambiado nada- Comento mientras veía a su hermano menor tomar el documento.

Por su parte, Lelouch leyó el documento y su expresión no cambiaba en nada entre mas avanzaba la lectura, sin embargo sus ojos denotaron sorpresa cuando llego al final de aquel documento, que no era mas que un mensaje escrito por el puño y letra del enemigo.

- Imposible, ¿Rigardo?- Pregunto en medio de la sorpresa y la duda.

- No deberías extrañarte, él no estaba muerto y su familia completa juro venganza en contra de la nuestra. Y no Lelouch antes de que lo preguntes, no hay ningún error.

- Tantos años y la caída casa de los Von Der Weizsäcker ¿aun se mantiene en píe? Vaya pensaba que Britannia no dejaba a ningún enemigo con vida- El comentario sarcástico no paso desapercibido para los ahí presentes.

- no lo hacemos Lelouch, pero al parecer en esta ocasión fuimos muy indulgentes- Hablo Cornellia.

- Obviamente- Respondió

-Lelouch- Reprendió sutilmente Euphemia.

- El punto es que ya hemos tomado las precauciones necesarias para tu seguridad y la de Nunally.

Escuchar eso no le dio muy buen augurio, el imperio nunca había tomado las decisiones correctas en cuanto a la seguridad de él se refería. Menos en cuanto respectaba a su hermana

- ¿Puedo saber cuales son?

- Hoy habrá una fiesta en honor a tu regreso - Comento despreocupado Schneizel mientras caminaba al ventanal cercano- Lamentablemente Nunally no estará presente; pues seria muy peligroso para su persona, hemos hablado con padre y el ha comentado su deseo que Nunally pasara una temporada en el palacio de nuestra hermana Isabel. En Austria.

El rumbo que tomaba esa conversación no le gustaba en nada, y lo hizo notar al tensar su mandíbula y colocar una fría mirada en sus ojos.

- Nunally no se separa de mi - Acoto prontamente.

- Es lo mejor - Pronuncio Schneizel - Junto a ti, siendo el objetivo solo la expondrías al peligro.

A pesar de que reconocía la verdad en esas palabras, no tenían derecho a decirle que hacer y como hacerlo; sin embargo, en esa conversación, algo no estaba bien y prontamente, callo a su hermano con otra pregunta.

- ¿Donde esta Nunally; Schneizel?- Pregunto con enojo.

- En un avión privado junto con parte de su escolta, de camino ha Austria- Respondió sin un ápice de emoción.

Sintió el mundo hundirse bajo sus pies, un repentino mareo le vino desde el interior de su cuerpo, un peso en su estomago se hizo notar y un creciente sentimiento de miedo y furia le invadieron.

- ¿Como pudieron?- Hablo mas fuerte de lo normal, había perdido el control de sus emociones- ¿Como pudiste enviarla sin decirme nada, sin consultarme?- les recrimino

- No era algo que pudieras decidir, fue una orden de padre y debíamos cumplirla, así como también tú obedecerás sus órdenes y abordaras un avión privado que te regresara a Britannia esta misma noche tras la fiesta - Anuncio con autoridad Schneizel.

- Lelouch compréndelo- Solicito Cornellia- Es por tu bien.

- ¿Por mi bien?- Pregunto frustrado- En los últimos siete años me e cuidado solo y e cuidado de Nunally, y créeme Cornellia ustedes no tiene la mas mínima idea de que es lo mejor para nosotros, ni ustedes ni el imperio, y estoy seguro que tampoco les importa.

- Lelouch- Esta vez fue la voz de Schneizel quien le reprendió.- Cuida tus palabras ya no eres un simple estudiante de una familia cualquiera, eres un príncipe de Britannia y como tal obedecerás lo que te han ordenado; es tu padre quien lo a ordenado. Le debes tu entero respeto y obediencia.

- No eres quien para mandarme- Espeto Lelouch- Y el a quien dices llamar padre no es nada mío. No le debo nada más que las gracias por enviarme al mismo infierno Schneizel.

El tono de la voz de Lelouch no hizo mas que enfurecer ha Schneizel, quien a pesar de estar preparado para la posible reacción de Lelouch no esperaba que el se atreviera ha hablar tan abiertamente, del profundo rencor que destellaba en sus ojos; contra el imperio, el emperador y quien se relacionara con él. Lo siguiente que Lelouch supo, fue la acción de la palma de la mano de Schneizel impactar contra su mejilla derecha, acto que dejo muy sorprendida tanto a Cornellia como ha Euphemia

- Soy tu hermano mayor- hablo Schneizel- Y muy probablemente tu futuro emperador- Cortó también enojado Schneizel.

Eso dejo cayado ha Lelouch quien a pesar de tener palabras para responderle, no podía arriesgarse ha hablar de mas.

- Esto fue un error - Aquellas palabras regresaron la atención de las princesas y muy disimuladamente la del príncipe mayor- Sabia que recurrir ha Britannia seria un error- Pronuncio con un tono de voz bajo y mordaz.- Fui un iluso al creer que Britannia podría ayudarnos, hubiese sido mil veces mejor entregarme al enemigo.

- Si continuas así, tal vez nuestro enemigo cumpla tu deseo- Contesto herido Schneizel.

- Lo aceptaría con los brazos abierto si esto me librarse de esta pesadilla- Comento Lelouch mientras apartaba la mirada de sus hermanos.

Por su parte los tres ahí presentes le miraron llenos de sorpresa, enojo, dolor y hasta cierto punto, culpa.

- ¿No quisiste decir eso, verdad? - pregunto Euphemia.

- No sabes cuan seguro de mis palabras estoy Euphemia.

- ¿Que te paso Lulu?... ¿Donde esta mi dulce hermanito?- Pregunto descorazonada

- La gente cambia, el Lelouch que alguna vez llamaste hermano, murió hace siete años a manos del imperio.- Contesto sin ninguna emoción en su voz

Esa afirmación les revolvió más los sentimientos dentro de aquella habitación, Euphemia quería contestar a eso pero Schneizel se adelanto.

- Es verdad Euphi, la gente cambia y las personalidades mueren y Lelouch ha estado demasiado tiempo fuera como para entender cual es su bienestar y cual es el del imperio.

Por su parte Lelouch dio por terminada aquella inútil conversación, dio media vuelta y camino hasta las puertas de aquella habitación; necesitaba aire, respirar lejos de la opresión que sentía, necesitaba serenarse y pensar fríamente todo.

- ¿A Donde vas? - Pregunto Cornellia, intuyendo el pensamiento de Lelouch

- A tomar aire hermana

- Tienes prohibido salir de tus habitaciones Lelouch- Contesto Schneizel, esto sorprendió mucho a Lelouch quien encaro de nuevo a su hermano.

Seguido de eso Schneizel mando a llamar a los guardias que estaban en el exterior.

- Lleven a su Alteza a sus aposentos, necesita descansar, le espera un largo viaje de regreso al imperio. Y asegúrense que no abandone su habitación a menos que nosotros lo ordenemos.

Aquellos guardias aun dudando de la situación, obedecieron las órdenes dadas por el príncipe mayor, Lelouch solo los miro de reojo.

- ¿También son ordenes de "padre" para mi propio bien?- Pregunto enojado

- No; son mías - Contesto Schneizel

- ¿Me pones bajo arresto? - Pregunto sarcástico.

- Por tu seguridad, te pongo bajo custodia.

- ¿Por mi seguridad, he? - Pregunto con enojo, minutos después abandonaba aquel salón mientras era escoltado por dos guardias hasta el cuarto que ocupaba. Claro no sin antes Schneizel dirigiera unas ultimas palabras ha Lelouch.

- Me decepcionas Lelouch

Lelouch se detuvo un momento y sin mirarlo tan siquiera, contesto aquellas palabras con las suyas propias.

- No sabes cuan decepcionado estoy, también, Aniue - Tras esto las puertas se cerraron, y Lelouch desapareció de la vista de sus tres hermanos.

&&-&-&&-&-&&-&-

Se negaba a participar abiertamente de las conversaciones, o de los halagos hechos para el, en aquella fiesta; de no ser por que no le beneficiaba en nada el llevarles la contraria a sus hermanos, por el momento, se hubiese rehusado completamente a asistir ha ella. Prefería mil veces estar encerrado en su habitación incomunicado y a la espera de la orden de abordar aquel dichoso avión ha estar, cuidando apariencias y sonriendo hipócritamente. Por Dios, aquella fiesta, era mas para presentarle a todas las hijas jóvenes de la alta sociedad del área 11, que para festejar su regreso a la familia imperial.

Todos los ahí presentes solo eran hombre que deseaban y ambicionaban escalar posiciones sociales, sin importar los métodos o las consecuencias de ello, muchos de ellos fueron los primeros en dar la espalda a los herederos hijos de la ya fallecida emperatriz Marianne V'Britannia. Muchos de ellos habían dado su lealtad a las demás emperatrices y a sus medios hermanos; condenándolos al desolado campo de batalla en el cual se convertiría Japón en poco tiempo, ellos a quienes más odiaba, ellos a quienes más despreciaba, ellos a quien mas anhelaba destruir, verlos sufrir como su hermana y él habían sufrido.

Ahora, esos mismos, a quienes tanto repudiaba, eran los que rodeaban y vertían sus halagos a su querida hermana, y por que no, a su persona también, sonreían mientras suponían que ignoraba los acontecimientos llevados a cabo en su contra siete años atrás. Y ahora teniéndolos mas cerca, prácticamente al alcance de su venganza, los repudiaba y les odiaba mas, cada segundo; el simple hecho de estar con los nobles cortesanos del Sacro Imperio Britannio le enfermaba. Aun tenía presente lo sucedido durante la mañana, el enojo y la frustración eran presentes en sus emociones; su orgullo y su confianza estaban heridos. Había sido manipulado por el imperio… una vez más, y para su desgracia; en esta ocasión el precio de su error había sido demasiado alto.

- Nunally - Pronuncio por lo bajo

- ¿Estas preocupado? - Pregunto una voz muy conocida para él.

- ¿Debería estarlo? - Contesto sarcástico.

- ¿Enojado?... ¿Dolido?... ¿Herido? - Pregunto seguido aquella voz.

- Mucho Suzaku, demasiado - Contesto abiertamente a las preguntas de su amigo.

Por su parte Suzaku guardo silencio por unos minutos, mientras intentaba dar ánimos al segundo príncipe de Britannia, sin embargo sus esfuerzos no estaban siendo muy buenos, para la situación.

- Euphemia…- Finalmente hablo Suzaku- Me comento lo que sucedió esta mañana.- Comento y observo las reacciones de su buen amigo.

- Faltaba mas, al menos es una fuente de primera mano - Respondió mientras desviaba la vista.

Por su parte Suzaku suspiro pesadamente mientras buscaba las palabras adecuadas.

- Esta muy triste, y preocupada por ti; me dijo que te negaste ha verla durante el día.

- Será la única.

- Lelouch.

- Suzaku, en serio, no estoy de humor para que tu también me regañes, ya suficiente tengo con estar lejos de Nunally, bajo arresto, y de paso ser enviado en poco menos de dos horas al infierno sobre la tierra, si tienes algo mas que agregar a mis "castigos" te agradecería que lo guardaras para mi próximo error, ¿quieres?

Suzaku nuevamente suspiro frustrado, cuando Lelouch estaba de ese humor era imposible de tratar, sin embargo no podía culparlo.

- Yo también estoy en desacuerdo con lo que te han hecho - Soltó de golpe, tan sincero sonó a los oídos de Lelouch que fue una sorpresa para él, sin embargo no dijo nada - Fue muy poco "amable", si lo llamamos así, que enviaran a Nunally a Austria sin siquiera consultarte.

-…

- Es decir, es tu hermana, tienes todo el derecho de decidir su bienestar, nadie mejor que tu conoce lo que es mejor para ella.

Lelouch sonrió ante la empatía que su amigo le estaba demostrando, al menos tenia alguien de su lado, por el momento.

- Eso díselo a ellos - Le comento en tono burlón mientras movía la cabeza para señalar a sus hermanos - Sabes, cuando eres príncipe de Britannia pierdes todos tus derechos Suzaku, la corona es quien manda, y tu solo debes obedecer, y créeme eso me ha quedado muy claro este día.

- ¿En serio piensas irte esta noche?-l e pregunto un tanto Duditativo

- Si quiero poder ver ha Nunally, no tengo otra opción, además, me espera una audiencia con su majestad el emperador.

- Eres imposible cuando no estas de humor Lelouch - Comento un tanto frustrado Suzaku- Te parece mejor si conversamos cuando estemos en el avión, tal vez estés mas de humor.

- Hai, seria mejor conversarlo en el avi…on, ¿Pero de hablas Suzaku?

- No te lo habían dicho, yo seré tu escolta en el viaje, así que compórtate, ok?

- Mira quien me lo dice - Sonrió Lelouch.

Sin embargo en el momento en que Suzaku le iba a responder, una de las cortesanas presentes en aquella fiesta se acerco hasta ellos.

- Mil disculpas su alteza - Interrumpió esta - Perdone por molestarle, pero me preguntaba si usted me honraría con un baile - Hablo mientras hacia una leve reverencia frente a el.

Por su parte Lelouch solo miro de reojo a Suzaku, y luego observo detenidamente aquella joven mujer, de pies a cabeza, con sus largos cabellos negros, su ajustado vestido, su actitud de cortesana, pero sobre todo sus ojos dorados, que de algún modo se le hacían familiares, demasiado familiares.

Suspiro muy quedamente. Había reconocido la verdad tras aquellos ojos ámbar a pesar del disfraz. Pero bueno, seguirle el juego por una vez en la vida no tiene nada de malo, tal vez eso le levantaba el ánimo, en ese día en especial; además seria una lastima desperdiciar los esfuerzos hechos por su compañera para pasar como una bella dama mas en aquella fiesta, y valla que se veía hermosa. Para asombro de Suzaku, Lelouch extendió su mano, mientras hacia una leve reverencia y sonreía de forma coqueta a la joven frente a el.

- El honor es todo mío, será un placer bailar con tan hermosa dama

Por su parte aquella joven sonrió tenuemente, y dedico una sutil mirada al joven príncipe, el alago estaba de mas, pero aun así extendió su propia mano a aquella que se le brindaba, complacida por tener la atención que buscaba.

Lelouch tomo la mano de la joven y ambos se dirigieron hacia la pista de baile bajo la atenta mirada de todos, con cuidado deposito una de sus manos en la espalda de la hermosa pelinegra mientras su otra mano sujetaba una de las delicadas manos de ella; la mano libre de la joven que no era otra que CC disfrazada; fue puesta delicadamente sobre el hombro de Lelouch y entonces ambos empezaron a moverse de acuerdo a la música, primero fue lento pero luego fue tomando poco a poco el ritmo.

La danza comenzó, sus cuerpos moviéndose en perfecta coordinación el uno con el otro, había algo casi mágico en sus movimientos elegantes. Lelouch – como príncipe y uno de los herederos – se movía con fluidez y elegancia propia de su titulo, por otro lado su compañera CC se movía con igual elegancia que una reina y su belleza se equiparaba con una. Poco a poco las parejas fueron dejándoles espacio y observaban aquella danza majestuosa. Vueltas, giros y vueltas, el vestido de ella se movía acorde a sus movimientos, el la hacia girar y dar vueltas con elegancia, mientras miradas indiscretas, roses ocasionales, palabras no dichas y la magia bailaba con ellos.

Finalmente el baile termino con ella haciendo una reverencia casi en cuclillas en el suelo, con su vestido desparramado en el suelo al igual que sus largos cabellos mientras sus orbes doradas no se apartaron en ningún momento de los orbes violetas de él quien se inclino levemente antes ella. Habían estado tan metidos en su burbuja personal que el aplauso del resto de las personas los desconcertaron un poco.

Sin embargo eso fue lo que menos le importo en aquel momento al joven príncipe, ya que aun seguía encantado por la magia de la joven frente a él, y fue justo en ese momento en que Lelouch cayó en cuenta de un hecho que paso de su percepción.

Britannia, no le había quitado todo, no, aun tenia algo que le sostenía, una persona que a pesar de todo seguía, y seguiría a su lado, de eso estaba seguro, y esa persona; estaba frente a sus ojos en aquel momento.

CC le observaba entre divertida y traviesa, mientras caminaban fuera del centro de la pista, observaba como él sonreía con seguridad a todos lo que le rodeaban; y ella sin necesidad de que el hablara ya sabia lo que por su pensamiento pasaba, y ella estaba totalmente de acuerdo con ello.

-Su alteza, parece tener mejor humor ahora- comento traviesa.

-digamos que, tenemos una mejor visión de las cosas- respondió sin apartar la vista del camino.

-mmm, aun así, estamos en un problema-

-tú dirás-

-Como se supone te acompañare hasta el imperio? Por que ni pienses que viajo en el maletero.

Una sutil risa escapo de sus labios, mientras la observaba divertido la cara que ella ponía ante tal comentario. La verdad, estaba de un mejor humor, bueno para ser sinceros, siempre que ella aparecía en su vista, las cosas parecían marchar mejor.

-pues podrías ponerte de nuevo el disfraz de aeromoza, no te quedaba mal- comento

-ni lo sueñes Lelouch- respondió, mientras lo callaba con la mirada.

Suspiro quedamente.

-de acuerdo, ya pensare en algo, en estas dos horas que restan… posiblemente-

La verdad es que era muy poco tiempo para pensar en algo, tenia la sospecha de que CC estaba decidida a acompañarle, pero igual dudaba de que lo hiciera, y ya que no había estado en su mejor día, no había tomado medidas al respecto.

-lo dejo en tus manos- susurro muy cerca de su oído CC, mientras se inclinaba y se reclinaba más cerca de si el brazo del joven príncipe que en ese momento sostenía.

Sin embargo, cuando el se disponía a responder aquel comentario, un estruendo invadió aquel lugar, una explosión en el exterior muy cerca de los ventanales, los cuales fueron despedidos por todo el salón.

En un auto reflejo, Lelouch abrazo a CC y giro sobre si, a modo de cubrirla con su propio cuerpo, al mismo tiempo que se resguardaban en el suelo.

Segundos después, un segundo estallido se hacia resonar en las afueras de aquel palacio, prontamente los guardias dentro del palacio organizaban de tal forma para evacuar a sus altezas reales.

Pronto el sonido de una batalla al exterior del palacio resonó entre los invitados, el desorden, el caos y los gritos hacían imposible que Suzaku lograse llegar hasta Lelouch o al menos que este respondiera a su llamado.

El suministro de electricidad pronto fue cortado en el interior del recinto, y eso imposibilito mas aun, el arduo trabajo de la guardia.

-Lelouch- llamo sutilmente tras las explosiones

-CC, estas bien?- respondió Lelouch mientras retiraba la capa de ambos y observaba su alrededor.

-Si- contesto esta. Al mismo tiempo que se ponía en píe, y observaba también la situación.

Entre el caos formado por los invitados aun presentes Lelouch también intentaba encontrar una pronta vía de escape, la situación estaba fuera de su control y ponerse a salvo junto a CC en aquel momento era su mayor prioridad.

Pero justo en aquel momento, uno de los pocos ventanales intactos fue destruido por un Knightmare color verde oscuro, el cual prontamente tomo camino hasta su persona, apuntando su arma en dirección de Lelouch

El joven príncipe, una vez mas cubrió a CC tras de si, mientras observaba altivo a su enemigo frente a él.

-Lelouch- llamo CC

-Tranquila- respondió el sin apartar su mirada.

Pronto un sonido metálico se hizo escuchar del Knightmare, la compuerta de este se abrió dando paso al piloto del mismo.

-vaya, vaya, pero a quien tenemos aquí?- hablo aquella persona- pero si es el príncipe Lelouch en persona- se mofo aquella voz

Lelouch dirigió su mirada, con dificultad por las sombras, a aquel hombre que tan familiar se atrevía a hablarle, confirmando sus propias suposiciones.

-Rigardo- menciono por lo bajo- después de todo si eras tu quien estaba detrás de todo esto.

-así es joven príncipe, siempre supe que tu eras el único que podría reconocerme, sin embargo no pensabas que me rendiría tan fácilmente, al menos no cuando esto tan cerca de obtener lo que quiero.

Aquella persona observo desde lo alto al joven príncipe, esperando la reacción de este. Por su parte Lelouch simplemente sonrió.

-y supongo que eso soy yo- contesto mientras esperaba por la llegada de los guardias de aquella zona.

-no llegaran-contesto- mi hermano se esta encargando de esa guardia que se hace llamar tu ejercito.

-Debí suponer que con los humanos no existe un plan perfecto- sonrió Lelouch.

-exacto joven príncipe, y ese fue tu peor error…

* * *

Espero les haya gustado; en verdad me costo mucho, pero ya tengo la mitad del proximo cap. asi que esperad un poco mas, si?

no tengo mas que decir excepto dar las gracias por leer, tengan un lindo día/tarde/noche. nos veremos pronto, cuidense.

**_Atte. Lelouch V'BXVII_**

Proximo Cap:

**_Mort. La Genése de noir Geass_**

-Sea bienvenido su alteza, a su nuevo hogar.- saludo una sombra negra

-Quien eres?

-Usted solo nesecita saber que su pronto renacer esta proximo, alteza- contesto.

-Renacer?- se pregunto- que quiere decir eso?

-me refiero a su renacer como el portador del Geass negro.


End file.
